


The chase.

by drunvk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunvk/pseuds/drunvk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is a single father of his son Noah Queen , he has a busy life as the CEO of Queen's Consolidated so he has hired a nanny , The nanny however ? </p><p>Felicity Smoak.</p><p>(Writersblock/Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a story called '' Beautiful Mistakes '' with both Felicity and Oliver as parents from different marriages but I got a few comments about how it seemed very familiar to a story that was already on here ? ( Which I have never read so ? ) 
> 
> But I didn't want a story that was familiar so I deleted that one. ( Sorry for the people who seemed to like it. ) 
> 
> I really did want a story with a little kid and this was the best that I could come up with , I really hope you all like it!

Felicity wasn’t a pretty pre-teenager. At all , she had outboard bracket for years. She had blonde curly very frizzy hair and her skin wasn’t clear at all. She had red spots and blemishes and pimples all over her face. Huge black glasses that covered about half her face. Her body was lanky and she had no figure at all. She got teased a lot at school.

But here she was at the age of 17 as she put on some make-up on her face to go to her babysitting address. She still didn’t consider herself in the category ‘Gorgeous’/’Flawless’ but she knew she was pretty , she had big blue eyes , her outboard bracket was gone ( Finally after years of wearing that thing Felicity was glad the thing was gone. Forever! ) She finally could put on some make-up without looking like a tool with that thing on her face.

‘’ Sweetheart ! ‘’ Her father called before walking into her room and Felicity grinned at him. ‘’ Look at my baby girl. All grown up. ‘’ he smiled and wiped an imaginary tear away. Felicity laughed. ‘’ Daddy just because my braces are gone doesn’t mean I grew up.. ‘’ she laughs and turns away from the mirror towards her father.

‘’ I grew up three years ago. ‘’ she smirked when he shook his head and patted her on the shoulder.

‘’ Don’t come home so late okay ? ‘’ ‘’ Dad I promise. ‘’ she smiled and kissed his cheek. ‘’ And if I do it doesn’t matter. Noah always goes to bed at 9 P.M. I’m bringing my homework with me. ‘’ she grinned at him and her father shook her head as she walked past him.

‘’ I’ll leave the key under the doormat! In case I’m still out ! ‘’ He yelled after her. Felicity threw him a wink over her shoulder and walked out of their house. Felicity’s father laughed.

\--- 

Oliver opened the door and smiled at the young girl. ‘’ Felicity hello! ‘’ Felicity slowly walked into the penthouse with her bag and Oliver narrowed his eyes. ‘’ You look different. ‘’ he smiled when she blushed and looked down at the floor.

‘’ Aaaaah no outboard bracket anymore ? ‘’ he laughed when she beamed up at him. She was so innocent ; so young and pure. ‘’ Yes. Got them out today ‘’ she smiled very widely and Oliver smiled back at her. ‘’ Well I really have to go now. I’m already late for the meeting , I think ? ‘’ he chuckled and Felicity just flashed him a closed smile. ‘’ It’s okay Mr. Queen. ‘’ she watched as he grabbed his leather jacket and the helmet of his motor.

‘’ It’s Oliver , Felicity you know that. ‘’ he smiled and Felicity blushed but nodded. ‘’ Have a nice meeting Mr – Oliver ! ‘’

‘’ Thanks Felicity ! ‘’ he yells over his shoulder before he’s sprinting down the stairs. No time for elevators. Felicity closes the door behind her and puts her coat on the peg before walking towards the big living room.

‘’ Noah ? ‘’ she calls out and shrieks in surprise when Noah jumps out of nowhere. ‘’ NOAH ! ‘’ she yells , a hand over her heart as the little boy laughs very hard. ‘’ Lissy that wasn’t even scary ! ‘’ he giggles and Felicity breaths hard. ‘’ Well it was for me! ‘’ she defends before picking up Noah and cuddles him close to her. ‘’ So how is my favorite 4 year old ? ‘’

‘’ I’m almost 5 ! ‘’ he whines and Felicity laughs but presses a kiss to Noah’s temple. She sits down on the very big and comfortable couch with Noah on her lap.

‘’ What did you do today ? ‘’

‘’ I went to day-care. Got in a fight. ‘’ he pouts and Felicity raises an eyebrow. ‘’ Daddy told me if kids are mean to me I should punch them. Then they will stop being mean , so I did that and Miss got mad at me. ‘’ he lowers his head. ‘’ But daddy was proud and told Miss that I did good and then he said a mean word before leaving with me. ‘’ he beams up at her and Felicity shakes her head.

‘’ Of course he would. ‘’ she whispered. ‘’ And what did you do more ? ‘’

‘’ I went to Granny Moira! ‘’ he smiled excitedly. ‘’ Opa Robert wasn’t there but I had fun with Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy. ‘’ Felicity smiles and lets the boy talk about his day while he bounces up and down in her lap. A half hour further ; he’s already beginning to get tired but it’s just 8 o’clock and she knows from experience that he can’t lie earlier in bed or later.

‘’ Let’s get you all clean huh ? ‘’ she smiles , knowing watching a movie with Noah would only make him more tired. A bath with soap and water will keep him awake for a little while. Noah just whines when Felicity puts him on the ground. ‘’ Noooooo Lissy. ‘’ he whined even louder.

Felicity just picks him up again and walks up the stairs towards the massive bathroom. She settles him on her hip while she runs the bath. ‘’ A lot of soap or not ? ‘’

‘’ SOAAAPP ‘’ he yells and Felicity laughs and dumps a good amount of soap in the bathtub. She waits a few more minutes before the bath is half-full and stops it from running more. She puts Noah down ; ignoring his pleas for her to pick him up again. ‘’ We have to undress you. Or do you want to get in the water with your clothes on ? ‘’ she laughs when he quickly gets out of his t-shirt and jeans.

‘’ Lissy ? ‘’ he whispers very softly when he reaches for his underwear. ‘’ I’m a boy. ‘’ Felicity frowns not understanding what he means with that. ‘’ You are a girl! ‘’ he raises both of his eyebrows in a knowing way but Felicity keeps on frowning.

‘’ Turn around Lissy! ‘’ he whines and Felicity has to stop the laugh from going out so she quickly turns around. ‘’ Did you talk at day-care about the difference between a girl and a boy ? ‘’ she doesn’t hear anything for a while , but then she hears the sound of water moving and she turns around to look at a blushing Noah.

‘’ Yes. ‘’ he nods. ‘’ I learned that you are not supposed to touch or look. It’s not nice! ‘’

Felicity starts making his hair wet with a cup , scooping water in it from the bath and slowly removing the water from the cup over Noah’s hair. Her other hand was tilting his head a bit backwards and shielding the water from going to his eyes. ‘’ That’s good! ‘’ she comments and keeps pouring the water on Noah’s head, smiling when he starts making duck noises and playing with the ducks in the water.

‘’ I ate fries today with daddy , he was sad because he had to work again! ‘’ Noah starts talking again and Felicity just says a few words to let him know she is listening to him. After a while she grabs the soap for the hair.

‘’ Hey Noah. I’m going to put the soap in your hair now. ‘’ she gives him a cloth that he press against his eyes so it won’t accidentally get in his eyes. She massages the soap good into his wet mess of hair.

‘’ I’m going to rinse it out now. You are doing really good! ‘’ she smiles when she grabs the cup again and she hears him hum a child song softly , he tilts his head backwards out of himself and Felicity rinses the soap out of his hair.

‘’ You have to get out of the bath now sweetheart. So I can dry you ! ‘’ she smiles when he slowly gets out of the bathtub and looks with big eyes at Felicity.

‘’ What’s wrong sweetheart ? ‘’

‘’ Miss said that it was okay for family to wash you because they’re family. ‘’ he starts and Felicity nods as she softly dries him off with the big fluffy white towel. ‘’ But you’re not family! ‘’ he starts and Felicity’s eyes grow wide. ‘’ You are just my nanny. ‘’ he shrugs. ‘’ Are you **not** allowed then ? ‘’ 

‘’ Oh Darling.. ‘’ Felicity hums and helps him into some underwear. ‘’ Your daddy should really talk with that teacher. ‘’ she whispers more to herself then to Noah. ‘’ I’m allowed sweetheart. But if you feel uncomfortable ! – ‘’

‘’ What’s unscomfsa- that word. ‘’ he says fast when he can’t seem to pronounce that word very well and Felicity laughs and grabs another towel to dry his hair. ‘’ It uehmm.. ‘’ Felicity ponders for a moment , not knowing what to say to that. How could she explain what uncomfortable means to a four year old ?

‘’ If you are upset with me touching you – ‘’

‘’ NO ‘’ Noah yells and puts his small hands on Felicity’s shoulder. ‘’ NO NO NO ! ‘’ he yells as his eyes grow wider. ‘’ I’m not! Miss is wrong! ‘’

Felicity smiles and looks at her watch seeing it’s 10 minutes before 9 P.M. ‘’ How about you go to bed now and I’ll read you a story for a while ? ‘’ She watches how Noah rushes to his own bedroom and Felicity walks after him. Reminding herself that she has to clean up the bathroom and not forget. She walks after Noah into his room and sees him already on the bed with a book in his hands. She laughs when she sees the book , knowing she bought it for him when she came for the first time to babysit.

Felicity sits on the edge of the bed , caressing Noah’s hair as she opens the book and starts to read a chapter of _‘Where the Wild Things Are’_

\---

Oliver walked into his penthouse , a yawn escaping his mouth as he looked at his watch. A half our past 11 P.M. It should have been illegal to own a business and have to work this much especially when you have a toddler.

He swore he would be a better parent then his parents where to him. Don’t get him wrong ; they were great parents. Gave him everything he wanted _but_ Thea and Oliver grew up more with the staff then with their own parents and he knew how much that always had hurt him , he didn’t want the same for Noah.

The past few weeks had been intense at Queen Consolidated and it was starting to take a toll on him and his mother couldn’t always babysit Noah , so he had asked his little sister’s best friend Felicity if she would want too ; of course paid and she was quick to say she would love to but how he didn’t have to pay. Oliver had insisted and that’s how Felicity was pretty much 4/5 times a week at his penthouse.

‘’ Felicity ? ‘’ he whispered as he looked around the house but didn’t see anyone. He slowly walked to the couch , thinking she would be asleep on the couch with her books in her hands but she wasn’t there too. So he walked up the stairs and towards Noah’s bedroom. When he opened the room and saw the sight in front of him , his heart clenched deep in his chest.

Felicity was asleep , sitting half-up , her mouth half-open and her glasses where sliding off her face. Noah’s head was resting on her chest. His little hands gripping some material of Felicity’s shirt. The book she probably had read for Noah was lying on her legs. He softly tip-toed inside the room and grabbed his phone. He couldn’t help himself , he had to take a picture.

_‘Click’_ Felicity’s eyes shot open and she looked around. Probably still very droopy from the sleep she has had. ‘’ Hey Felicity. ‘’ Oliver whispers and Felicity’s big eyes went to his direction.

‘’ Omygod. ‘’ she grimaces after she heard what got out of her mouth. She looked down at the sleeping toddler and slowly and carefully removed his grip on her and softly placed him on the matrass. She got off the bed but not before leaving a soft kiss on the small boy’s cheek.

‘’ Have nice dreams little one. ‘’ she whispered in his ear , smiling when he stirred a little and seemed to reach out for her. She softly dragged a finger over his cheek before remembering Oliver was waiting.

‘’ Sorry. ‘’ she blushed and stepped out of Noah’s room with Oliver. Oliver just had a massive smile on his face. ‘’ I should be the one to apologize. I had no idea it would get this late! ‘’

‘’ It’s fine Mr. Quee – ‘’ she stopped talking when he gave her a strict look. ‘’ I mean Oliver. ‘’ she laughed nervously as they walked down the stairs , next to each other. ‘’ You’re my little sister’s best friend Felicity. You really don’t have to call me Mr. Queen ‘’ he smiles at her. ‘’ Well in my defense your parents see me as their daughter but I still call them Mr. and Mrs. ‘’ she grinned.

‘’ And my parents probably have corrected you ? ‘’

‘’ Countless times. ‘’ she laughed as she grabbed her bag from the couch. ‘’ But my father always learned me to be polite. So that’s what I am doing. ‘’

‘’ Well don’t do it with me please. It makes me feel old ; and I’m not really old I mean I’m just 30 ! ‘’ he laughs when she giggles a little. ‘’ I’ll try to stop calling you Mr. But I can’t promise you anything , it’s a bad habit of mine. ‘’

Oliver walked her to the door of the penthouse when a thought suddenly struck him. ‘’ Wait. How did you get here ? ‘’

‘’ I walked , it’s just two blocks. ‘’ she answers already knowing what his answer is going to be.

‘’ Oh no. I can’t let you walk alone this late and in the dark! ‘’ his eyes grow wide as he fumbles for his keys. ‘’ Let me bring you home. Safe ! ‘’ he insist but Felicity isn’t having any of it. ‘’ Oliver. ‘’ she grins when he smiles at her. ‘’ I’m going to walk those two blocks home , alone. You can’t bring me home for a 5 minute walk. Noah is asleep upstairs ; all alone. ‘’

‘’ Well else you’ll be all alone ? ‘’ he frowns. ‘’ I’ll be fine. I’ve done it many times before ; remember ? ‘’ she smiles and suddenly Oliver feels a pang of regret in the pit of his stomach , why hadn’t he ever asked her before ?

‘’ I’ll be back tomorrow after school ? ‘’ she asks and Oliver nods. ‘’ Really Felicity. Thanks! ‘’ Felicity just winks at him before leaving his sight and going to the elevator to take her down to the first floor.

Oliver sighed as he closed the door. He went upstairs , removed all of his clothing and lay in bed. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

\---

Felicity slowly opened the door of their small house , hoping not to wake her father. She tip-toed to the stair-case when she heard a loud fake cough. ‘’ Hello darling ! ‘’ she whined at her father’s deep worried voice. ‘’ Where have you been all night ? ‘’

‘’ At the Queen’s penthouse , you know-w babysitting Noah. ‘’ she flashed him a fake smile but her smile soon grew real when she noticed the mass of red hair sprawled over her father’s body. ‘’ Is Caity sleeping over. ‘’ her father couldn’t help but smile at Felicity’s giddiness and nodded. ‘’ Yeah we had a long night. ‘’

Felicity scrunched up her nose. ‘’ Ewwwww. I didn’t need to know **_THAT_** ! ‘’ her father laughed and shook his head. ‘’ I wasn’t implying anything doll. ‘’

‘’ You didn’t have too. Well I have embarrassingly fallen asleep with Noah in his bed and Oliver had to wake me up so I’m not really that tired. So I am going to finish my homework. ‘’ she said as she skipped upstairs , but not before she heard her father whisper-yell something.

‘’ SO YOU’RE ON FIRST NAME BASSES WITH THE MAN ? ‘’

Felicity laughed but shut her door and went to her desk grabbing her books and started doing her homework. A half hour later her eyes started to droop just a little and soon her head was resting on her notebook.

And soon enough darkness took over.

\---

Felicity knocked on the Queen mansion’s door and waited with Thea for someone to open. ‘’ You do know I have a key right ? ‘’ Thea asked but watched how her friend scoffed. ‘’ I don’t just want to barge into your home! ‘’ ‘’ What will your parents think. ‘’ she quickly added and Thea snorted. ‘’ That you finally found some sense in that thick smart head of yours and stopped acting like every time you come over it’s your first time ? ‘’

‘’ I’m just very polite. ‘’ Felicity argued ; she had no idea that the door had already been opened by Raisa. ‘’ That’s very true Ms. Felicity ! ‘’ Felicity’s face turned bright red and she slowly walked into the home. ‘’ I’m uehm , here to pick up Noah – ‘’

‘’ LISSYYY ‘’ A loud yell filled her ears and the hall of the Queen mansion and Felicity was met by a four year old with dark blonde/light brown hair running to her and jumping in the air. Felicity could just catch him. ‘’ Noah! ‘’ she smiled at the little boy who had cuddled close to her. His face in the nape of her neck. ‘’ Missed you. ‘’ he whispered and Felicity felt the butterfly’s in her stomach.

‘’ I missed you too. ‘’ she whispered back and saw Robert and Moira right in front of her. ‘’ Hello Mr. And Mrs. Queen. ‘’ she smiled politely and both of the adults sighed. They had a feeling she would never stop calling them Mr. and Mrs. ‘’ Felicity your braces are gone. ‘’ Moira smiled. Felicity beamed at her , still not getting used to people saying how good she looked without those braces. She had gotten many compliments on school from people she normally wouldn’t talk to but it felt good. What kind of girl didn’t like compliments ?

‘’ Yes I have. Yesterday ! ‘’ she smiled and Robert smiled at her. ‘’ You look stunning. You always looked pretty bu – ‘’ ‘’ Thank you Mr. Queen. ‘’ she stopped his nervous rambling and the man just smiled.

‘’ Well I should go with this little trouble-maker. I promised him something yesterday. ‘’ she giggled when he kissed her sloppily in the nape of her neck. ‘’ Ooooh we know , he hasn’t shut up about it ever since I picked him up from day-care. ‘’ Moira laughed and Felicity smiled. ‘’ Well little one. Say bye-bye to opa and granny! ‘’ Noah didn’t wring himself out of Felicity’s arms , he just waved and puckered his lips so his grandparents would come to him to give him a goodbye kiss.

‘’ Bye-bye. ‘’ He got a kiss from Thea and then Felicity left with Noah in her arms. ‘’ You are getting quite heavy , maybe we shouldn’t get an ice-cream. ‘’ she teased him and Noah gasped in her arms.

‘’ YOU PROMISED. ‘’ he yelled and Felicity laughed and when Felicity laughed Noah knew it was a joke so he giggled along with her.

When they were at the park and Noah got his well-promised ice-cream Felicity sat down with Noah on one of the benches. ‘’ Don’t let the ice-cream drip sweetheart. ‘’ she cooed and he smiled up at her. ‘’ I won’t ! ‘’ he licked at the ends so the ice-cream wouldn’t drip.

‘’ Lissy. ‘’ Felicity smiled down at the young boy , he was the only one who could her Lissy , and well her father sometimes but Noah only ever called her Lissy.

‘’ Yes Mickey ‘’ Noah giggled at the nick-name that Felicity once gave him since he’s always happy and giggles/chuckles with her.

‘’ I like you. ‘’ he says and Felicity’s heart warms.

‘’ I like you too. A lot! ‘’

‘’ I love you. ‘’ he whispers and Felicity smiles at him , cuddling him a little closer to her. ‘’ I know baby , I love you too. ‘’

‘’ We talked about mommy’s today. ‘’ he begins and Felicity’s expression turns soft as she looks at the young boy. ‘’ I told everyone I didn’t have a mommy. And they didn’t understand! ‘’ he frowns and Felicity feels so bad for the young boy. ‘’ I told them mommy left me and daddy when I was a baby. ‘’

‘’ Oh sweetheart. ‘’ she whispers and wipes a tear away from his face. ‘’ But! ‘’ his face brightens a little. ‘’ I told them about you. ‘’ he smiles so bright that Felicity is on the verge of crying.

‘’ Oh really ? ‘’ she smiles through her teary eyes.

‘’ YES! ‘’ he licks a little at his ice-cream. ‘’ I told them you were like a mommy. You there when daddy isn’t and you cook and bake and watch movies with me! You dress me and sometimes pick me up flom day-care. ‘’ Felicity feels a tear fall down her face. Noah was such a smart boy at the age of almost five but when he talked a lot his words would become slurred.

‘’ Tak-ke a breath-he sweetheart. ‘’ Felicity stuttered and smiled when he did.

‘’ You put me in bed and leads books to me. You fall asleep with me. ‘’ he smiles up at her. ‘’ The only diffelence is you not togethess with my daddy ! ‘’

‘’ I love you like a mommy. ‘’ he says and Felicity just holds him so close to her as more tears fall down her face. She doesn’t want to let him know that she’s crying but she can’t help it. She cradles the back of his head and rocks them back and forth.

‘’ I love you. I love you so so so so so much Noah my little Mickey ‘’  

She pulls away and Noah frowns when he sees the tears. ‘’ Are you okay ? ‘’ he asks as he wipes the tears away with his little hands and Felicity smiles.

‘’ I’m perfect sweetheart, absolutely perfect. ‘’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this took a long time for me to update but because of that I made a very long chapter , which I all hope you like =)

\----

‘’ Thomas , I really have to get home. I promised Felicity I would get home right after work. ‘’ Oliver said as he took another sip from the beer he had been nursing for an half hour right now. He didn’t know why he didn’t go home like his guts told him too. He looked at the clock in the almost empty pub and his eyes grew wide.

‘’ I REALLY have to go. ‘’ he yelled and grabbed his leather jacket but Tommy his best friend grabbed his hand. ‘’ Felicity is probably already sleeping since it’s almost 1 A.M in the morning. ‘’ his friend looked at him. ‘’ Oliver , you need a relaxing night. Felicity won’t even be bothered by this ! ‘’

‘’ But I will. I should have send her a message. That was the least I could do! ‘’ Oliver argued and Tommy just laughed. ‘’ Oliver you sound like you’re in love wit – ‘’

Oliver groaned and made Tommy shut up with the glare he was sending him. ‘’ Don’t Tommy. Don’t start this again, she’s the babysitter of my son. The best friend of my little sister , a daughter of one of my colleagues ! ‘’ Oliver put on his leather jacket. ‘’ And her father will kill me when Felicity will come home this late because he knows I didn’t stay in the office till 1 freaking A.M in the morning even if I am very dedicated to my work. ‘’

‘’ Then I bet he will understand you needed some time with your best friend and relax for a while. ‘’

‘’ I shouldn’t have done this Tommy. I’m a father , a single father. I hardly see my son because of my job. Felicity is still in high school and dammnit she has school tomorrow! ‘’ Oliver cursed as he gave Tommy some money. ‘’ I shouldn’t have taken your offer to drink one beer! ‘’ he yelled and left the pub without saying a word to Tommy.

\----

Thump Thump Thump

Felicity’s eyes opened slightly and she blinked a few times. It was dark really dark. She rubbed in her eyes to get the sleep out of it and looked around. She was not sleeping in her bed , hell this wasn’t her small living room.

Was she still at Oliver’s penthouse ? She looked around and saw how the only light that was on was from the small lamp that stood in the corner of the room. Everything probably went out automatic.

Thump Thump Thump

Felicity stood up from the couch and ignored the sleepy feeling her legs had as she stood up on her legs , a little wobbly if she might add but she started walking to whatever sound she heard. Maybe she shouldn’t do that ? She’s had watched her fair share of horror movies and if she learned anything from it was to never walk to the sound. That always ends up horrible , but her curiosity got the best of her and she walked through the small hallway and opened the door to the bathroom.

She let out a nervous laugh when she saw the faucet was dripping water a bit. She turned the faucet all the way off and left the bathroom , closing the door. She looked at the watch she had gotten from her father and gasped. It was already past 1 A.M and Oliver still wasn’t home ? She knew that he had late nights but this was just ridiculous , she shook the thought of and decided to check up on Noah , the little boy that had made her fall even more in love with him then she already was. She pushed the door open and closed her eyes at the screeching noise. She smiled when she saw a little huddle under the covers that slowly moved a bit up and down ; signaling that he was still breathing.

‘’ Felicity ? ‘’ she yelped and turned around. A hand over her heart and she stared with wide blue eyes at Oliver, how could she have not heard him walk in ?

‘’ OLIVER. ‘’ she whisper-yelled and Oliver could see the anger in her eyes. ‘’ I’m so sorry Felicity. I know it’s not an excuse what I’m going to say now but .. Tommy called ; you know my best friend ? he told me I should relax some more so we went to the pub and well , I lost track of time. ‘’

He looked so guilty and Felicity just clenched her teeth’s together. ‘’ It’s fine Oliver. ‘’ she simply said and closed the door of Noah’s room. ‘’ Really I totally understand. ‘’ she flashed him one of her gorgeous smiles and Oliver sighed. ‘’ It really is – ‘’ ‘’ It’s fine Oliver. I understand , being the CEO is a big responsibility. I might have embarrassingly fallen asleep on the couch while watching America’s next top model. Really how is it possible for that show to have so many seasons. Why is it so entertaining to watch other gorgeous girls get a chance of becoming a top-model. Really I don’t see the appeal but that might just be me. ‘’

Oliver let out a soft laugh at the small girl babbling in front of him. ‘’ I have no idea Felicity. ‘’ he said with a small smirk on his face.

‘’ Are you making fun of me Mister Queen ? ‘’ she squinted her eyes in an attempt of a glare and Oliver could only laugh more. ‘’ I wouldn’t dare Miss Smoak. ‘’ he said in-between his laughter and Felicity just shook her head.

When they silently walked to the living room again , Felicity grabbed her schoolbag. ‘’ Luckily I did my homework while Noah was watching Spongebob since I would be in so much trouble if I didn’t do my homework. I don’t know why but the teacher of Math , he really hates you Queen’s ‘’ Felicity’s eyes widened. ‘’ And I so did not meant to say that! ‘’ she cursed under her breathe.

‘’ Don’t worry Felicity. Whenever I’m at my parents’ house that’s all Thea talks about. ‘’ he chuckled when he saw the relief on her face. ‘’ It probably has something to do with the fact that I kind of slept with his wife many years back. ‘’

Felicity gasped and Oliver cringed , he really didn’t mean to let that slip out of his mouth and now Felicity would probably judge him. ‘’ Well , luckily for you .. you changed. ‘’ Felicity patted him on the chest and walked to the door. ‘’ I’ll text you when I get home. I know how worried the daddy’s always get. ‘’ Felicity joked and started walking towards the living room. She stopped and turned to look at Oliver.

‘’ Hey Oliver ? ‘’ Oliver looked up and hummed a little , his bed was calling him. ‘’ If you ever need me to babysit because you want a night out with Tommy or a date with a woman. I’m just a text or phone call away. ‘’ she smiled and stepped in the elevator that had arrived.

Oliver smiled lovingly at her and closed the door.

\-----

Thea was waiting at her locker for her friends to arrive. Tapping her feet and ignoring the way people always stared at her. Whispering and sniggering.

‘’ Hey T ! ‘’ Thea looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Roy and Sin. ‘’ Heeyy ! ‘’ she immediately felt more relaxed , she could now really ignore the whispers. Roy saw the distraught look on Thea’s face and frowned. ‘’ Hey what’s wrong ? ‘’ ‘’ Nothing it’s nothing. ‘’ Thea whispered and squeezed her eyes shut when she heard someone call her a slut.

Roy turned to the guy who was looking Thea up and down after he called her a slut and felt the anger bubbling up in him. He was already making his way to the guy when he felt Thea’s little hand wrapped around his wrist , he could have ripped his arm out of her grip but when he saw the pain in Thea’s eyes he stopped. ‘’ They’re all just assholes. ‘’ he whispered and brought his arms around her waist and tugged her close to her , resting his head on the top of her head. ‘’ You’re a lovely girl. ‘’ he whispered as he drew circles with his index finger on her back.

Sin smiled at the way her two best friends were hugging in the hallway , how Roy could make Thea feel at ease with just his arms around her and whispering lovely words in her ear, how come those two weren’t together yet ?

‘’ Hey guys ! ‘’ Felicity’s cheerful voice greeted them and the three turned around to greet Felicity and Barry , since Felicity didn’t have a car or driver’s license , Barry would always pick her up from her house and drive them together to school. ‘’ Here , I made Barry stop at that little coffee place I like so much. ‘’ Felicity said and gave all of her friends their favorite coffee order , all of them flashed her a bright smile.

‘’ You’re too good for this world. ‘’ Sin said as she took a sip and moaned at the warm delicious taste of the caramel coffee she always had.

‘’ Well Thea’s brother gave me a raise. ‘’ she grinned and Thea looked up at Felicity with a frown.

‘’ What , why ? ‘’ Thea knew that Oliver adored Felicity and that he had been in a few arguments with Felicity about the pay of her always babysitting her nephew but Felicity always shut him down , telling him that the 4 dollars she got per hour was enough for her. ‘’ I didn’t even knew either , I looked at my bank account this morning and I saw how my salary is almost doubled per hour. ‘’ Felicity looked livid. ‘’ I’ll have a long talk with your brother after school. ‘’

Thea laughed. ‘’ You know he won’t change his mi – ‘’ a guy slammed his shoulder into Thea’s as he walked past her , causing Thea to fall forwards , if it wasn’t for Barry catching her under her armpits she would have fallen to the ground.

‘’ HEY. ‘’ Felicity yelled but the guy just flipped her off and Felicity just gritted her teeth together. ‘’ Thea are you okay ? ‘’ she asked and Thea who stood by herself again nodded. ‘’ I’m fine. ‘’ she whispered , but all of her friends knew better.

Thea was anything but fine , Felicity could see her breaking every time someone looked at her. See her shudder when someone touched her and she could see the tears in her best friend’s eyes when someone whispered something horrible about her , she acted like it didn’t hurt her but Felicity could see right through her , she also was pretty sure that Roy , Sin and Barry could too but they all acted like they believed Thea for her own sake.

But with every day passing the whispers and the dirty looks didn’t go away like they all hoped, Felicity could see her friend breaking more and more and that made Felicity livid,

‘’ You know, I could so hack into the school system and get some of those assholes expelled. ‘’ Felicity muttered , the corners of Thea’s lips turned upwards but she shook her head.

‘’ It will all pass soon ! ‘’ she said confident and Felicity raised an eyebrow. ‘’ If you are so sure of yourself. ‘’ Felicity gulped down the last remains of her coffee and threw it in the closest trash bin. ‘’ But if you change your mind , just say the word and I’ll do it. ‘’ Felicity gave Thea a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder and walked to her classroom.

‘’ Really T , you should consider let Felicity do it. ‘’ Roy said and Sin giggled.

‘’ I’m going to class. ‘’ Thea threw her still half-full coffee in the trash bin and walked away from the three remaining friends ; towards her class.

Roy sighed as he looked at Thea walking away , she looked so small , so vulnerable , so broken and he wanted nothing more than to throw a blanket over her and just hold her until she fell asleep so she could escape the world that’s harsh reality.

\----

The door opened and Oliver met a very angry looking Felicity. ‘’ Heeeeeey Felicity ! ‘’ he gave her a sweet cheesy smile. ‘’ You didn’t have to babysit today’’

‘’ Oh I know. ‘’ Felicity said as she walked in when Oliver made a gesture with his hand. ‘’ You should know that I was quite surprised this morning when I looked at my bank account on my phone to see my salary almost doubled PER HOUR. ‘’ she whisper-yelled the last part and Oliver closed his eyes for a mere second.

‘’ LISSY ? ‘’ a small voice yelled and Felicity could hear the familiar footsteps running towards her and before she knew it , Noah had jumped into her arms , his little legs wrapped around Felicity’s tiny waist and his hands around her neck. His face cuddling into the nape of her neck.

‘’ Daddy said it was a daddy and Noah day ? ‘’ his bright blue eyes stared in Felicity’s own ones and Felicity laughed.

‘’ It is , I just had to speak to your daddy for a while. ‘’ she smiled and pecked his nose.

‘’ Oh. ‘’ he looked upset and struggled to get out of Felicity’s grip , Felicity’s heart ached at the fact he seemed to want to get away from her as fast as possible , he run away as fast as possible when Felicity placed him back on the ground. ‘’ NOA – ‘’ her yell seemed to disappear when he disappeared from her sight.

‘’ Don’t take it personally , we got in a fight after I picked him up from school. ‘’ Oliver smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. ‘’ Why ? ‘’ Felicity asked , she had never seen Felicity and Noah have a fight , let alone hear they had one.

‘’ Well , as you migh-ht know. ‘’ he started and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’ Tomorrow is mother’s day and the school told the kids they could take their mother to school. ‘’ Felicity’s breathe hitched in her throat as she waited for Oliver to continue , he looked so upset. ‘’ Since you know , his mother isn’t around. ‘’ Felicity nodded.

‘’ He asked me if he could take you. ‘’ Felicity gasped and looked with wide eyes at Oliver. The little boy wanted to take her to his school on mother’s day ?

‘’ Don’t worry , I told him you weren’t his mother and that you had school yourself , he’s just very upset right now at me. ‘’ Oliver smiled one of those tight forced smiles of him.

‘’ O-oh. ‘’ Felicity nodded , her lips smashed together as she balanced on the balls of her feet. ‘’ I s-should-d go. ‘’ she really didn’t have it in her to argue with Oliver about the pay , Oliver watched her run out of the penthouse and he sighed ; already on his way to his son’s bedroom.

\----

‘’ Are you sure. ‘’ Barry asked when as he watched Felicity stand in front of the school of Noah. ‘’ I’m sure Bar. ‘’ Felicity smiled and kissed him on the cheek. ‘’ Now tell me how do I look ? ‘’ she grinned when he flashed her an bright smile.

‘’ Well I can’t see much but from what I’m seeing you look amazing. ‘’ he complimented her and even though Felicity should have known that Barry would praise her, she could still feel the blush creeping from under her coat to her face.

‘’ Thanks ! ‘’ she watched Barry drive away from the school to her own school which she was skipping today _she never skipped a day in her entire life and now she was skipping school for Noah._

She walked into the school and ignored the way all the woman’s heads turned to her , whispering towards each other. They probably thought she was some teenager that got knocked up while in reality she was just the Nanny of Noah Queen who saw her as his mother.

She knew exactly where Noah’s class was , after all she had picked him up quite a few times.

As she stood in front of the class and saw all the mother’s with her kids she took a deep breath and removed her coat and put it on the peg. She didn’t know if it was a good idea now , what would Noah do ? What would Oliver think if he heard this from Noah , what would everyone think ?

She shook those thoughts from her as she looked down at herself , she wore a tight black dress with bright dark pink blocks on the dress which stopped a few cm’s above her knees, it hugged all of her curves and if she could say it herself she looked stunning in it , especially with the simple black heels she had bought with the dress and her hair in loose curls.

Her make-up was quite simple , she just had some mascara on and bright dark pink lips , the same color as the blocks on her dress. It was very hard searching for the same but after a few hours yesterday at the mall she found it.

_‘You can do this Felicity’_ she told herself before she opened the door of the classroom and everyone stared at her but she didn’t care about that , not when she saw Noah’s face , pure happiness was oozing from it and Felicity smiled brightly at him. He run to her and hugged her legs. ‘’ You came! ‘’ he yelled and Felicity ruffled his hair.

‘’ Of course I did. ‘’ she smiled and picked him up , she looked at the teacher who frowned at her. ‘’ Who are you miss ? ‘’ the teacher asked and Felicity cringed because what a way to get all the attention towards her.

‘’ Felicity , Felicity Smoak. ‘’ she smiled at the teacher. ‘’ I’m Noah’s nanny. ‘’

The teacher nodded and Felicity bit on her lip as she put Noah back down on the floor. ‘’ Come Lissy ‘’ he tugged on her hand and pulled her to his own seat. A woman gave Felicity a chair from the back and flashed her a friendly smile. Felicity thanked her silently and sat down on the plastic chair right next to Noah who she had never seen this happy.

\----

The past few hours had been exhausting to say the least but it was all worth it since Noah kept clutching to her like his life depended on it. ‘’ I’m tired Lissy. ‘’ he whispered , the whole day had been filled with playing games with the kids , the mother’s would tell something about them _which Felicity had dreaded because she had to tell she was still in high-school ,_ But Noah smiling at her and clapping when she was done made her heart swell with love.

She had heard a few very disgusting whispers from the mother’s , about how she was probably Oliver’s flavor of the week , how she probably had a few more duty’s as Noah’s nanny and it took everything in Felicity not to snap and call them out on their bullshit.

She stepped out of the school building with a half-asleep Noah in her arms, what she didn’t expect was a crowd of paparazzi waiting for her. She gasped and clutched Noah tighter to her , she had no car , she had to walk back to Oliver’s penthouse which really wasn’t far , just a five minute walk but it would be hard when there would be man and woman with camera’s , demanding answers and shoving the camera in her face. ‘’ Noah. ‘’ she whispered and Noah looked up and saw the people.

‘’ Oh no. ‘’ his own eyes went as wide as Felicity’s and he gripped tighter in the collar of Felicity’s dark purple colored coat.

_‘Are you Mister Queen’s secret lover ?’_

_‘Why are you picking up Noah ?’_

_‘Are you Noah’s real mother?’_

_‘How old are you?’_

_‘What were you doing at the mother day’s day of Noah ?’_

The Questions kept going on and on while Felicity shoved Noah’s face in the nape of her neck and kept her face low.

**_Maybe this all was a horrible , horrible idea._ **

\----

_‘’ Mister Queen. ‘’ his friend and body-guard , John Diggle snapped him out of whatever thought he had. ‘’ What Diggle ? ‘’ Oliver sighed and ran a hand over his stubble , he was tired, he had brought a very angry Noah to school who hadn’t said the nicest things to him._

_He felt horrible for having to send his son to school when the day was revolved around mother’s day **which he didn’t have.** ‘’ Apparently there is a whole crowd of paparazzi at your son’s school. ‘’ ‘’ WHAT ? ‘’ Oliver shot up from his seat and the glare he was sending made even John Diggle squirm. _

_‘’ There were rumors about how your nanny was there ? ‘’ he questioned and Oliver cursed under his breathe._

_‘’ Of course , of fucking course she would do that because she feels bad for Noah.. ‘’ he kept on muttering. ‘’ Pick her up. Now Diggle and bring them here. ‘’_

And that’s how John Diggle was now waiting for Felicity to get out of the building so he could get her and Noah into the safety of this car. Finally when he saw her she seemed to struggle to get through the crowd of people.

‘’ Fuck. ‘’ he muttered and got out of the car. ‘’ FELICITY HERE. ‘’ John yelled , he had met the girl on a few occasions and she always warmed his heart. Felicity looked up and seemed to let out a breathe of relief. Diggle pushed a few people out of the way to get to her. ‘’ Let’s go. ‘’

‘’ How mad is he ? ‘’ Felicity asked as she pressed herself into Diggle’s side and let Diggle guide her through the crowd. ‘’ He almost broke his desk when he slammed his fist on it. ‘’

‘’ Great. ‘’ she whispered and kept stroking Noah’s back to get him to calm down , she could feel the small little boy tremble with fear.

‘’ Get it. ‘’ Diggle ordered and Felicity quickly listened to the man and got in the backseat , she kept Noah on her lap as she put the seatbelt on them. ‘’ On a scale from 1 to 10 , how big is the opportunity that he will fire me ? ‘’ Felicity asked and she could Noah’s trembling slowly disappear.

‘’ About a 2. ‘’ Diggle answered honestly and he could see Felicity frown. ‘’ He’s very lucky to have you Felicity , not a lot of nanny’s would be this flexible as you. You also care a lot about Noah , and maybe what you did today was just a little bit stupid it also shows how much you love the boy. ‘’ He smiled as he parked into the parking lot of Queen’s consolidated.

\----

Oliver sat in his leather chair behind the desk as he waited for Diggle to come up with Felicity and Noah , he had memorized the things he would say to Felicity , about how stupid and reckless this was , about how she should have told him.

But then she came into his office , her coat was gone and he gasped at the sight he saw. She looked gorgeous ; her long blonde wavy hair was getting a little frizzy but it still looked so soft and touchable. The dress clung to her like a second skin and her legs where mouthwatering , but what really made all the words in his throat die was the fact how she was holding Noah.

So protective and lovely , he could hear her whisper reassuring words into his ear as he clung tightly to her.

She looked like she was the mother of Noah and that’s what made him gulp and his breathing get harder and harder.

‘’ Felic-city. ‘’ he stuttered and Felicity looked up at him , her bright blue/grey eyes where blurred with tears and he wanted to cuddle her in his arms. ‘’ Mister Quee – ‘’ he gave her a strict look. ‘’ Oliver , I’m so incredible sorry ; I wouldn’t have thought this would happen. I jus-st ‘’

‘’ You just ? ‘’ he needed to be strict with her , let her show what she did was stupid.

‘’ I just … ‘’ a single tear fell down as she kept a tight grip on his son. ‘’ I couldn’t let-t him be in that class all alone , not after you t-told-d me he wanted me t-there. ‘’ he could hear the emotion in her voice , the love she had for Noah.

The fact she was so scared.  

‘’ Please no fire Lissy ‘’ his son’s small voice broke through the office of Oliver and Oliver frowned.

‘’ I’m not going to fire you Felicity , if that’s what you’re scared of. ‘’ he flashed her a small smile and he could see her relax when those words left his mouth. ‘’ However , I am going to say that this was so stupid. You should have told me ; it was obvious that this would go to the media. ‘’ Felicity nodded.

‘’ But… ‘’ Felicity looked him into the eyes , confusion written all over her face. ‘’ I’m really grateful for you doing it. ‘’

Oliver smiled when she put down Noah who walked to him. ‘’ I love you daddy. I am VERY sorry I told you I hated you. ‘’ he hugged Oliver’s legs and Oliver put a hand on Noah’s dirty blonde hair.

‘’ I love you too buddy. ‘’

He looked at Felicity and grinned at her , knowing this was her work. He mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her.

Felicity just sat down on one of the black leather couches that he had in his office and Oliver couldn’t help but let his gaze wander over the length of her legs.

She was by sure , one of the most gorgeous girls he has ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to put a little bit of Thea in it and you'll find out soon what's going on with her , I also want to say that it will take a few more chapters before there will even be happening some Oliver/Felicity , just to warn you ! 
> 
> Kudo's and comments are welcome !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not my longest work , and it's not the most exciting one, I think this one's more of a filler.

\----

Felicity glared at the paper in front of her , a yawn escaping her mouth as she scribbled down a few words and then groaned before crumbling the paper in her hands and throwing it on a pile on the ground, she was starting to get very irritated and had no idea what to write for her English essay.

‘’What’s got you so angry?’’ Felicity whirled around and smiled when she saw Oliver make his way to her. ‘’Noah’s in bed for already an hour and I’m trying to finish this essay but it’s obvious my brain doesn’t want to help me.’’ She sighed and sunk into the couch. ‘’How was the date? Not that it’s any of my business , I mean you obviously don’t have to say anything , I was just trying you know to show some interest in your life NOT that I am not interested in your life but I don’t want you to feel forced to tell me. So if you don’t want to tell don’t tell , but if you do then here I am , I’m your girl! , FOR YOU TO TELL ME ! not for something else , I wasn’t making a pass on you , not that you’re not attractive because you defiantly are but your my boss and you’re way too old for me, not that, age is just a numbe – ‘’ she smacked her lips close with a loud smack and looked down.

Oliver let out a soft laugh and patted her shoulder. ‘’Breathe Felicity’’ he smiled when a blush formed on her already rosy cheeks. ‘’The date was okay, I don’t think I’ll go on a second date with her though!’’

‘’Oh?’’ Felicity wanted to ask why not, from the picture Thea had showed her the woman was gorgeous and Thea told her how she was a lawyer and a mother of her own of a little girl of her own, she seemed perfect in both Thea and Felicity’s eyes.

Oliver grinned, he could see the curiosity in Felicity’s eyes but he also knew she was trying not to say anything because she didn’t want to **_push_** him into telling.

‘’Don’t get me wrong, she was lovely and she looked incredible good.’’ He smiled at the memory of his date walking into the restaurant that they had agreed to meet. ‘’She was sweet and she seemed to love her daughter a lot and she didn’t have a problem with me having a child. She seemed to love Noah after I told her about him…’’ ‘’So what’s the problem?’’

‘’There wasn’t a spark.’’ He answered without any hesitation and Felicity raised an eyebrow as she cocked her head a bit to the side.

‘’Oliver, you just met the woman it’s OKAY for there to not be a spark yet! Give the woman a chance!’’ she smiled and patted his knee.

Oliver gritted his teeth when all his blood rushed to the south and he gulped ;just one touch from her was enough to get him on his knees and it was starting to scare him. He told himself it was just a stupid crush because she was young and pretty and took care of his son.

It was like one of those cheesy movies where the nanny and the parent of the nanny would have a secret love affair, he wouldn’t be one of those disgusting man who would take advantage of a young girl like that.

‘’Well Felicity, I might take on your advice.’’ He smiled at her and started picking up the many crumbled pieces of paper from the ground.

‘’Why don’t you leave, I bet it’s easier to finish that essay at your own home.’’ He flashed her one of his famous smiles and Felicity grinned back at him.

‘’Thanks.’’ ‘’No Felicity, thank you!’’

‘’For what?’’ Felicity frowned as she grabbed her bag-pack and slung it around her shoulder, holding into the strap with her hand as she looked at Oliver with a confused look on her face.

‘’For babysitting on such short notice.’’ He answered simply. ‘’Well I did promise you I would love to babysit on Noah if you wanted to relax once in a while or get on a date with a pretty woman.’’ She smirked at him and walked to the door with Oliver behind her.

He opened the door for her with a small smile. ‘’Still thank you.’’ ‘’You’re welcome.’’ She replied and stood in the door-way. ‘’ Oh and Oliver?’’ Oliver looked up at her and looked into her blue eyes. ‘’You raised a perfectly good son.’’ She grinned and walked to the elevator leaving Oliver with butterfly’s in his stomach.

Oliver closed the door and smiled slightly shaking his head. She knew exactly what to say.

\----

‘’Darling!’’ Felicity’s father opened the door and smiled when he saw Felicity standing in front of her mirror putting on make-up. ‘’You do know that you do not need that right?’’ ‘’That’s what every parent says to their daughter’’ Felicity laughed and grabbed an angled blush brush and sucked in her cheeks as she applied a flamingo pink color on her cheeks.

‘’Well I’m saying the truth!’’ her father argued at the door, a loving smile on his face. ‘’You don’t need all of that crap!’’

Felicity placed down the blush brush and grabbed an eye shadow blending brush and started making a light Smokey eye. ‘’Why are you here daddy?’’ she asked innocently and looked to her right side for a mere second before turning her attention back on the make-up.

‘’You got me, I only speak to my daughter when I want something!’’ he dramatically threw his hands in the air and Felicity huffed out a small laugh. ’’Dad come on, what is it. ‘’ she asked as she went to her other eye.

‘’Fine, Caity and I wanted to go out and have some dinner, I even made reservations at that expensive restaurant Salt and you know how hard that is right? But then her sucky asshole of an ex-husband said he didn’t want to babysit their son of three and now she obviously can’t go on a date with me since – ‘’

‘’DAD BREATHE.’’ It was so obvious that she got her babbling from her father. ’’I would love to babysit Caity’s son dad if that’s what you’re asking from me. I do have to call Oliver though?’’ ‘’Why?’’

‘’Because I’m also babysitting Noah later this evening, he has a long meeting at work. I can probably bring Noah with me to here but I do have to tell Oliver that.’’ She finished her eye make-up and grabbed her favorite lipstick ( That she discovered yesterday but now it was her favorite! ) which was in a Berry Tinted color and swiped it over her lips.

‘’Thank you darling, you are the best.’’ He ran to her and gave her a wet kiss on her cheek. ‘’I love you darling!’’

‘’Love you too daddy!’’ she yelled before he left her room, after taking a look at herself in the mirror and was satisfied enough she started untangling her hair from the French braid she had made last night before she went to bed. Her hair fell down in a tangled mess of curls, Felicity carefully untangled her hair with her fingers and smiled when it was finally how she wanted it.

\----

The scene in front of her caused her to stop , grunts and moans where going through the hall-ways of the school _not the good kind,_ she watched how Roy took a swing at Norman _one of the most popular guys from school._ Norman ducked the fist of Roy and swung his own fist at Roy’s stomach.

‘’what’s going on!’’ Felicity demanded when she ran to Barry , Thea and Sin who were all watching in shock. She noticed Thea’s face was in the nape of Barry’s neck and her small body was shaking from crying so hard. ‘’What happened!’’

‘’The usual?’’ Sin answered and Felicity gritted her teeth.

This had been going on way to long.

Felicity marged her way over to the two guys fighting , she ignored Barry and Sin’s protests and grabbed Roy’s leather jacket from behind and pulled him off Norman with force and stepped in-between the two fighting teenagers.

Felicity put her small hands on both of the boy’s chests as she glared up at Norman , she was sure it didn’t look as imitated as she would have liked since she was a good feet taller than her but that didn’t stop her from trying , Norman looked down at her and had a small smirk on his face, it sickened Felicity.

‘’Felicity.’’ Roy growled at her but Felicity didn’t even turn towards him, she just kept on looking at Norman. ‘’You know Norman?’’ Norman raised an eyebrow. ‘’I’ve seen you and everyone in this school call Thea names and push her around for WAY to long now.‘’ she cocked her head to the side with a small smile. ‘’I bet you know that I am a computer genius?’’ she asked with a smirk on her face and watched Norman nod.

‘’Do you know what I can do with a computer?’’

‘’No?’’ Norman gulped and bit on his tongue as he looked down at the small blonde. ‘’With just a few seconds I could hack into whatever I need to make your life a living hell.’’ She hissed as she tapped a finger on his chest. ‘’And I promise you Norman, I’m not exaggerating this.’’

Roy smirked when he saw the way Norman eyes’ widened and he nodded. Hurrying out an apology and rushed off with his friends. Felicity turned to Roy and shook her head.

‘’You could have gotten yourself expelled Harper.’’ She hissed and he just grinned at her. ‘’You were awesome!’’ he swung an arm around her shoulder and walked back to their little group of friends. ‘’I just did what I should have done weeks ago!’’ Felicity whispered and smiled at the way Thea was smiling at her.

‘’Thank you Felicity!’’

Roy squeezed her to his side and smiled at Thea. ‘’It seems like they won’t bother you anymore.’’ He told Thea who nodded through teary eyes , she was super glad she had friends like Felicity.

\----

Noah was struggling in Oliver’s hold. ‘’NO’’ he screamed , crocodile tears running down his cheeks. ‘’YOU PROMISED.’’ He sobbed harder and harder and Oliver was trying so hard to keep being the strict father instead of cradling his son in his arms and hushing him while cuddling with him on the couch and watch Aladdin with him.

‘’I know buddy.’’ He gulped. ‘’But you like Felicity don’t you?’’ he tried and Noah shook his head. ‘’You promised you would stay home more!’’ he cried harder and hiccupped on his words.

‘’I know.’’ He whispered, he had promised that. ‘’But this is very important , and I’ll get you a nice present tomorrow okay?’’

But Oliver knew better than to try and bribe his child with presents, Noah was never a child that could be made happy with presents, he was more a person child instead of a present child and sometimes Oliver wished he wasn’t so that his job as a parent wasn’t as hard.

Especially as the CEO of a very successful business. ‘’I’m sorry Noah, but it’s you and Felicity tonight. You’re going to her home!’’ he tried.

‘’But there’s another kid!’’ he cried harder and Oliver had to bite his lip to fight the smile from forming. So that was this about? He wasn’t upset with Oliver having to work again but he was upset that he didn’t have Felicity alone and had to share her.

Oliver wanted to laugh because his almost five year old son was jealous.

The door-bell rang and Oliver let go of his son who scrambled to the couch and lied face-down on the couch, his hands over his ears and he started singing a song very loudly. Oliver chuckled softly and opened the door.

‘’Felicity, hello!’’ he smiled brightly at her and saw the small boy that was in her arms. ‘’And who’s this?’’ he cooed causing Felicity to smile brightly at him. ‘’This little guy is Logan.’’ She smiled when the little boy lifted his head from the nape of her neck and looked at Oliver with a frown.

‘’ Hello!’’ Oliver grinned at the boy who quickly hid his head under Felicity’s cleavage causing it to push a bit up and Oliver’s eyes drifted over to the top of her breasts, his breathe hitching in his throat. ‘’He’s shy.’’ Felicity whispered and stepped in the penthouse.

‘’So where’s Noah?’’ with that being said Noah walked over to her, his cheeks and eyes still red from the crying and Felicity frowned. ‘’What’s wrong cutie?’’ she asked and the answer she got wasn’t what she expected.

He glared a little at her. ‘’I will not go with you!’’ he stomped his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, Felicity would lie if she said that it didn’t hurt her.

Because dammn did it hurt.

She looked up at Oliver with wide eyes who just seemed to hold in his laughter. ‘’Why not Noah, have I done something?’’ she asked trying to be as careful as she could and Noah nodded his head with a glare. ‘’Yes.’’ He simply said and it didn’t even help her confusion to the suddenly anger she got from the four year old.

‘’Noah, stop it!’’ Oliver said in his father-tone , he could see the hurt flashing on Felicity’s face for a second and it broke his heart. ‘’No!’’ Noah yelled and looked at Felicity. ‘’I HATE YOU!’’ he yelled before running off and leaving a shocked and hurt Felicity behind.

‘’Shit Felicity, I’m sorry ; I – ‘’ he looked at the clock fast , hoping that Felicity hadn’t noticed but he just had ten more minutes to be on time at the meeting and his son temper wasn’t helping either. ‘’He’s jealous of Logan, he’s scared you won’t like him that much anymore!’’ Oliver explained.

‘’Oh.’’ She whispered. ‘’Oliver you should go, I’ll lock up the place and take Noah with me. ‘’ Oliver looked unsure. ‘’GO’’ she yelled and pointed at the door, Oliver thanked her as he rushed of , forgetting his jacket and ran down the stairs.

‘’Logan, why don’t you go sit on the couch for a while. I have to go and get Noah okay? ‘’ she spoke softly and the boy nodded, he took his place on the couch and watched Felicity walk away.

\----

‘’ Noah’’ Felicity called out and stopped at his door with a soft expression on his face.

‘’GO AWAY.’’

‘’That’s what I wanted to say Noah, I’m going to leave.’’ Noah’s eyes went to hers in a heart-beat. ‘’You’re leaving me?’’ his voice was so small and it broke towards the end, Felicity started regretting her little plan almost directly. ‘’Y-yes.’’ She whispered and Noah’s eyes started to water again.

He looked at her and rushed to her, hugging her legs tightly. ‘’I don’t hate you, I don’t. I’m just scared that you will like Logan more!’’ he growled a little against her legs and Felicity let out a small laugh , he sounded so much like his father when he was angry like that.

‘’You will always be my favorite boy Noah!’’ Felicity smiled and took him in her arms, Noah cuddled closer into her body.

‘’Logan is an ugly name.’’ he whispered and smiled when Felicity’s laughter filled his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked it as much as I liked writing it!   
> You should leave some suggestions down in the comments for what I should write in the next episode! 
> 
> Kudo's and comments are very welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a 3000+ words chapter!

→‖A‖←

Felicity padded towards the door and opened it, smiling brightly when she saw Oliver awkwardly standing by the door. ‘’Good evening to you too.’’ She smiled and opened the door wider so that Oliver could walk in. Oliver grumbled. ‘’It’s more of a good morning.’’ He whined and looked around the place, seeing toys all over the place. ‘’Did he behave?’’

‘’He was an angel!’’ Felicity laughed when Oliver squinted his eyes like he didn’t believe her.

‘’Fine at first he was kind of rude towards Logan but Logan did it right back. They were like competing for my attention. It was incredible adorable and annoying at the same time.’’ Oliver laughed, he could totally see it. His son was very open about his love for Felicity and he never did like to share.

‘’Where is he now then?’’ Felicity turned around to look at Oliver with a small smile. ‘’He’s asleep in my bedroom, Logan is asleep next to him. At first they were fighting who would sleep next to me since they didn’t want to sleep alone with the two of them so I had to lay in the middle with both of them pretty much lying on top of me. It took them five minutes to fall asleep and then I just stayed a few more minutes before slowly getting out of the bed without waking them up.’’ he chuckled at her rambling.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was a curly mess and there was no make-up on her face and he could spot a ton of freckles all over her face and a few red spots but for the rest her skin was clear and Oliver loved seeing her so natural, she was wearing a loose grey t-shirt it was obvious to Oliver that she wasn’t wearing a bra and she had three-quarter pyama pants on.

Oliver quickly shook the thought away. She was 17 and he was 30 this was highly inappropriate.

‘’Well my father and Caity decided to stay in a hotel.’’ She wrinkled her nose. ‘’And I don’t even want to think of what they’re going to do in there.’’ Oliver laughed. ‘’So Logan is staying with me for the whole night and it’s late and I know Noah gets slow and grumpy when you wake him up –‘’

‘’Spill It out Smoak!’’

Felicity pouted adorably at him. ‘’Stay over? I know tomorrow is the day you can sleep in and my father isn’t going to come home until tomorrow afternoon so you wouldn’t get interrupted and I can bring Noah to school and Logan to day-care before I go to school myself and you can just have a nice day.’’ She smiled, not understanding what she was doing to Oliver’s heart.

‘’I don’t know Felici-‘’ ‘’I won’t take no for an answer. We have a guest room so don’t worry. You won’t have to sleep on the couch or in my father’s bed since you have no idea what happened in there. On that bed!’’ she scrunched up her nose in disgust with a small awkward laugh.

‘’Fel-‘’ ‘’And don’t even begin about how you don’t have any spare clothes for either you or Noah, I know you have some for Noah since it’s in the bag and you Mister.’’ She poked his chest with her index finger. ‘’Can sleep in boxers , isn’t that what extremely handsome and fit man do?’’

Oliver bit on his lip to stop him from barking out a laugh, she hadn’t even noticed what she had just said.

‘’Okay Felicity. I’ll take the guest bedroom.’’ He chuckled when she cheered in delight and started walking up the stairs. He just walked after her , she opened a door to show a very small room. ‘’It’s not big but at least it has a bed.’’ She smiled at him and he nodded.

‘’Thanks Felicity!’’ ‘’Anytime Oliver.’’ She smiled. ‘’Goodnight!’’ with that she walked to what Oliver thought would be her own bedroom and closed the door.

Oliver knew he was completely and utterly fucked.

→‖A‖←

‘’Eat the waffles Logan!’’ Felicity said strictly at the young boy who was glaring at the food. ‘’Mommy isn’t here to make them and this was the best I could do!’’ Logan grabbed the waffle and Felicity smiled a little when Logan looked at her. Before Felicity could even react Logan threw the waffle to the ground, knocking over the bottle of apple syrup, Felicity watched the apple syrup fall on the ground into the carpet.

‘’LOGAN!’’ Felicity yelled angrily and grabbed a towel to hopefully get the sticky substance out of the bright red carpet. Logan giggled and Felicity could feel tears form in her eyes.

How could she think it would be easy to babysit Logan? Caity had warned her about Logan’s behavior, not every kid was as easy as Noah.

She kept scrubbing at the red carpet but it was no use. A small tear traveled down Felicity’s cheek and she clenched her teeth together to force the sob down. ‘’Lissy?’’ Noah’s small voice asked. ‘’Eat your waffle Noah.’’ Felicity’s soft voice asked, trying hard not to cry.

It might have something to do with the fact she got her period last night and that the bright red carpet was the last thing her mother had bought before she left her father and Felicity.

‘’Okay.’’ Noah whispered and she could hear the sounds of him eating his food. A small smile formed on her face again, she threw the tea towel into the laundry basket by the kitchen door and sighed. ‘’If you don’t want to eat the food Logan that’s fine but I won’t make something else because we have to leave in 10 minutes! So that means you will go to day-care without any food in your tummy!’’

Logan sulked into the high chair and something that a three year old should never ever be able to know.

‘’I finished.’’ Noah smiled sweetly at Felicity who was taking a bite of the apple. ‘’Good boy.’’ She ruffled his hair and cleaned up his hands with a wet towel , she did the same procedure to Logan and raised Logan from the high chair and balanced him on her right hip. ‘’Noah could you get the bags?’’ she asked while doing a few touch-ups to her own hair with Logan still in her arms. ‘’Thanks sweetheart.’’ She smiled when Noah came back with the two bags and his jacket already on.

‘’Will we walk?’’ Noah asked and Felicity nodded , she grabbed into Noah’s hand and walked out of the door.

What the three of them hadn’t noticed was Oliver standing in the shadows watching them like a creep, a big smile on his face watching Felicity be like a mother to both boys.

He could see it, Felicity trying and succeeding to get Noah and their three year old ready for school and getting on time to work while letting Oliver sleep in, it was a dangerous thought but Oliver couldn’t help it.

He really could see a life with Felicity in it.

→‖A‖←

Felicity rushed into the classroom. ‘’I’M HERE.’’ She yelled, doubling over to catch her breath as she panted out a few more huffs of air. She looked up and saw the teacher stare at her with wide eyes. Felicity looked at the clock on the wall. ‘’I’m just 2 minutes and 30 seconds late. It won’t ever happen again I promise and – ‘’

‘’Felicity Meghan Smoak. Sit down please.’’ Felicity nodded rapidly and sat down in her seat next to Roy. ‘’Very smooth Smoak.’’ Roy whispered in her ear with a chuckle. Felicity turned to him with a glare that would silence the most dangerous man. ‘’Sorry.’’ He raised his arm in surrender.

The whole hour and 30 minutes Felicity listened to what the teacher was saying , writing it down in her notebook and doing whatever the teacher told them to do. She could see Roy huffing and rolling his eyes, groaning when he didn’t know an answer and it made Felicity giggle.

‘’What?’’ she asked innocently when Roy glared at her.

‘’Not everyone is as smart as you Smoakie!’’ ‘’The world would be a much better place than wouldn’t it Abercrombie?’’ she laughed when Roy rolled his eyes. ‘’Don’t call me that!’’ ‘’Well stop calling me Smoakie then!’’

Roy chuckled. ‘’Can you lend me your notes?’’ he asked and batting his eyelashes.

Felicity hated Roy for his eyelashes, it should be completely and utterly illegal for guys to have nice eyelashes when they don’t do anything with them. Like give them to the girls!

‘’Sure. Here!’’ Felicity gave him her notebook and he started writing everything down in his own notebook. ‘’Why were you late? Barry , Thea , Sin and I waited for ages. We were beginning to think something had happened to you!’’ Felicity laughed and looked down when the teacher glared at her. ‘’Sorry’’ she whispered. ‘’I had to bring Noah and Logan to school/day-care today and Logan wasn’t cooperating!’’ Felicity explained. ‘’Really , Noah is the easiest kid to ever babysit on. I hate other kids!’’ she glared at the table.

Roy snorted.

‘’What?’’ Felicity frowned. ‘’Really, I love Caity but if that means that little spoiled brat comes living with us then I’m begging it doesn’t work out. As hard and evil as that sounds towards my dad who deserves every little bit of happiness he can get but that child? It’s pure evil!’’

Roy bit on his lip to stop the loud laugh that was begging to be let out. ‘’Felicity. Noah is that easy because he’s pretty much in love with you. He loves you more than Thea! And that says something since Thea is his aunt!’’ Felicity blushed and looked down at her desk. ‘’He doesn’t love me more than he loves Thea. That’s bullshit!’’ she whispered. ‘’Oh.’’ Felicity said and looked Roy in the eyes who looked right back at her smirking face. ‘’He asked me when Uncle Roy and Aunt Thea would get together since kids in his class where teasing him because an aunt and uncle have to be together or something like that?’’

Roy’s whole face turned red and he looked down , writing down words again making Felicity smirk. ‘’Well?’’ ‘’Never.’’

‘’Oooooh come on’’ Felicity moaned loudly. 

‘’Miss Smoak , you came in late already and now you keep talking and keeping Mister Harper from his work. I would suggest you keep your mouth shut or you can leave my class room , understood?’’ Felicity nodded with wide eyes.

‘’Yes Sir.’’ She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. She slowly slide it to Roy’s desk and watched how he furrowed his eyebrows as he read the paper. A small smile formed on his face as he scribbled something on it too and slide it back to her.

**Felicity :** This conversation isn’t over Abercrombie!

**Roy :** There isn’t anything left to talk about Smoakie!

**Felicity :** I can see the way you look at Thea , Roy come on you love that girl and would do everything for her. Yesterday showed it when you almost gotten yourself expelled and almost got Norman into the hospital!!!!

The exclamation points made Roy let out a huff. She always so driven on being right.

**Roy :** Even if I did like her?? She wouldn’t like me. I mean come on Felicity?

**Felicity :** I wouldn’t say that if I were you. You never know.

And with that the note conversation was over and the class too.

→‖A‖←

Felicity knocked on the door of Caity’s ex-husband’s house and held in her breathe with big eyes. Thea was beside her. ‘’Are you scared?’’ Thea asked, her voice just wavering a bit as she took in the neighborhood. She was sure a few feet away where two teenagers doing drugs.

Drugs that had to be injected , as in dirty old needles that would probably cause them to get aids.

‘’Mmmm…’’ Felicity whispered and held a half-sleepy Noah to her chest.

Thea and Felicity decided that after school they would hang out, just the two of them well and two little boys. When Caity had texted Felicity telling her that her father and Caity would stay another night at the hotel Felicity panicked and Caity had texted her saying she could drop Logan of at his father’s house.

So that’s why they were standing in front of a dirty and old looking house. ‘’I almost want to run away and keep Logan save from whatever is going on in there.’’ Felicity whispered as she heard the noises going on inside of the house.

‘’We still could?’’ Thea’s eyes widened when the door opened and a man in his late 40’s

He was handsome for someone of that age. His chin was covered in a thick black beard that was nicely trimmed, he had big green eyes and half long black hair as he looked down at the two girls and the boys they were holding in their arms. ‘’What’s this?’’ he growled out causing both girls to take a step back.

‘’We have your son.’’ Thea started. ‘’We have babysat him the whole day and yesterday and uehm , your ex-wife she told us that –‘’

‘’Does it seem like I care what my ex-wife told you? I’m busy.’’ And with that the door slammed close.

Felicity and Thea slowly turned towards each other with big eyes. ‘’Did he just?’’ ‘’I think he did.’’ Felicity’s eyes flashed with anger. ‘’Here , hold Noah.’’ ‘’What I c-‘’ Felicity had pushed Noah into Thea’s arms and Thea was now trying to both balance Logan and Noah into her arms, not wanting to drop one of the boys as she watched Felicity scream and pound her fists against the wooden door.

‘’YOU BETTER OPEN YOU BASTARD AND BE A DA- ‘’ The door opened and the man from earlier stood right in front of Felicity, his eyes where hard and squinted in a glare as he stared at Felicity. ‘’Didn’t I say that I was busy?’’

‘’Yes you did.’’ Felicity didn’t show how incredible scared she was. She poked the man into his chest. ‘’But you are a father , a father of a rather annoying 3 year old child! His mother is on a date with my father and I agreed to babysit him yesterday and the half of today. But now? Now I want to go and bring Noah to his father and have a night for myself for once because that has not happened for about two weeks. And don’t get me wrong I love babysitting Noah but for once I would like to just sit in my bathtub and read a book! So you will be a dad and take of YOUR son because he certainly isn’t MINE!’’

With that she slowly took Logan out of Thea’s arms who still had her eyes as wide as two saucers.

She slowly placed the sleeping boy into his father’s arms. ‘’And seriously. Get a new place. This isn’t a place to raise a child!’’ and with those words said she turned around and walked away with Thea hot on her heels. The door closed and Felicity turned around for a second to see if he hadn’t dropped his child on the doorstep. She smiled in victory when she saw that he had taken Logan into his home.

‘’Holy shit Felicity. That was bad-ass!’’ Thea laughed as they both got into the car and let the driver drive Felicity and Noah to Oliver’s home.

→‖A‖←

Oliver opened the door and grinned when he saw Felicity leaning against the doorpost with a sleeping Noah in her arms. ‘’Good evening Felicity.’’ ‘’Good evening Mister Queen.’’ She smirked and stepped into the penthouse when Oliver motioned for her to get in.

‘’Oh Oliver?’’ she twirled around and Oliver stared at her with a small smile. ‘’Yes Felicity?’’

‘’When I call and say I will babysit another child also known as Logan. Please make sure to tell me it isn’t what I want and that Noah will forever and always be my favorite child to babysit. Because goddamnn what is Logan an annoying little three year old.’’ She slowly placed Noah on the couch. Smiling when he grabbed into a pillow and cuddled into it.

Oliver chuckled. ‘’I’m sure Oliver that Noah is the only child that I will forever like and maybe my own children.’’ She frowned as she had never thought of getting children.

‘’Well I take credits for that because I raised that child!’’ Oliver smugly said and Felicity giggled. ‘’You should Oliver. He’s amazing’’ she smiled as she looked at Noah and kneeled down to give him a small kiss on his forehead and Oliver’s heart tightened.

Again he could see this all in the future.

‘’Thank you.’’ Oliver whispered with an adoring smile on his face and Felicity smiled. ‘’So did you sleep okay?’’

‘’I slept great. Really thanks for the offer.’’ Felicity beamed at him. ‘’Anytime Oliver.’’ ‘’Oh I brought the red carpet to the dry cleaner and they would try and get it out but they made no promises.’’

Felicity’s eyes widened and a bright smile formed on her face. He could see her eyes watering. ‘’Hey, no tears!’’ he smiled and wiped the traveling tear away with his thumb. ‘’I’m sorry, I’ll pay-‘’

‘’don’t you dare say you’ll pay it back. I won’t even allow it.’’ He grinned and Felicity bit on her lip with a smile.

Oliver’s breathe hitched in his throat. He had no idea what to do about this stupid crush he had on her, every little thing she did made his heart jump in his chest and made him see a future with her. It was insane and he was already begging for him to find a woman that he would like. Felicity could be his daughter. If he gotten a child at a very young age. But still he could be his daughter and that made his stomach turn with disgust.

Felicity pulled him out of his thought when she put a hand on his bicep and Oliver gasped at the sudden touch. ‘’Is it okay if I am going to leave. I have a date with my bathtub and a new book.’’ She grinned at him and he smiled and nodded. ‘’Of course. Thank you again; and tomorrow is my free day so you don’t have to babysit.’’

Felicity nodded and said her goodbye and left the penthouse.

Oliver had no idea what was happening with him, the moment he heard that she had a date he felt the anger running through his veins , he wanted to be the one to go on a date with her and treat her like a princess, bring her to her doorway and give her a goodnight kiss. Then he heard it was her bathtub and a new book and he felt like he an ass for all of the thoughts he has had.

She deserved a boy , a boy that would treat her like a princess and make her happy and would buy her things. Note : She deserved a boy not an old man that was the father of a child she babysat on.

Oliver shook every thought he had and picked up Noah from the couch and walked to Noah’s bedroom to put him in his bed before going to take a shower for himself.

After a few hours of relaxing he went to bed and the last thought on his mind before sleep took over was Felicity.

→‖A‖←

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked this chapter!   
> I might even introduce a new character on this story that's not on Arrow so that means it's on original character but I'm not so sure about that yet!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I'm INCREDIBLE sorry for the lacking of all of my au story's. I'm just so busy with college and searching for an internship that I haven't had time. I will try from now on to upload all of my story's at least once a week. The thing could be that my chapters might not be as long as they used to be ( I mean I made a note to make every chapter over 3000+ words and I might not do that then) 
> 
> Second: I decided to put dates with this story because else it'll be very confusing to explain how much time was apart between some things!
> 
> Third : I don't have a beta so if there are spelling mistakes, I am incredible sorry and I hope it won't take the interest away from the story!
> 
> Fourth: I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

 

→‖A‖←

**July 8 th 2014 **

Felicity opened the door, panting out small breaths. ‘’OLIVER?’’ she yelled and she ran into the living room of the penthouse, when she didn’t see Oliver nor Noah she was freaking out. ‘’OLIVER?’’ she yelled out again and tears where brimming in her eyes.

She heard the news on the TV of the wedding she was and she hadn’t thought about telling Barry or the bride and groom that she was leaving, before she knew it she was running through traffic and busy sidewalks and stealing a car to get to Oliver’s house. She couldn’t believe it, no she wouldn’t believe it because the media made up rumors like that.

‘’Felicity?’’ Oliver’s soft and sleepy voice made Felicity stop her thoughts from running any further. Oliver took in her state, she was wearing a gorgeous gold cocktail [dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=141663593&.locale=nl). She had a gold headband in her hair, but what made his heart clench was the fact that her tears where filling with tears and her make-up seemed ruined.

Little black splotches of mascara where on her cheeks. Her cheeks where flushed and wet.

‘’Felicity?’’ Oliver took a step closer. ‘’Felicity, what happened?’’ a hundred and one thoughts where running through his mind. Was she hurt? But why was she wearing a dress and looking gorgeous? Did she go on a family dinner? Did her father get hurt? Did she go on a date? Did the date get hurt? Did the date hurt her ? he shook his head and looked at her.

Felicity looked up at him and a small sob escaped her mouth and she flung herself at Oliver, her hands locking around his neck as she cried into his neck. ‘’Hey hey hey.’’ Oliver whispered, holding her tightly by the waist, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her hips. ‘’Felicity, you’re scaring me’’ he whispered and his hands left her hips and cupped her face making Felicity look at him.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ he wiped away the wet tears of her face with his thumbs and gave her a comforting smile. His right thumb lingering close to the outline of her lips.

The next words he heard her say weren’t the once he thought he would ever hear her say.

‘’You and Noah wer-re dead.’’

→‖A‖←

_Felicity watched how Barry was dancing with his niece Caitlin on the dance floor with a smile. They were being incredible silly and their laughs boomed through the ball room. She watched Barry look happier than he had ever done at Starling City high-school and that made Felicity’s heart flutter._

_She would do ANYTHING to make her friends as happy as they could be. She adored her friends more than anything and they probably are also the reason she could handle finishing school. Could handle being an outcast and often get pushed around._

_She didn’t care as long as she had Roy , Barry , Thea and Sin._

_‘’Felicity darling.’’ Barry’s mother smiled and hugged her tightly, Felicity hugged the older woman back with a smile playing on her lips. ‘’Why don’t you go and dance with Barry!’’ she suggested and wiggled her eyebrows at Felicity suggestively._

_Felicity knew that Barry’s parents knew that she was here with Barry as a friend, the rest of his family didn’t know because Barry had begged her to come to the wedding of his cousin as his girlfriend. He didn’t think he could handle getting bullied by his nephews for still not having a girl, so Felicity took pity on him and made herself look banging so that those assholes had something to talk about and boy did they talk._

_They told her to just ditch Barry and choose one of them, that she would have a much better time in bed with them then their geeky cousin Barry, Felicity made sure to give them a mouthful about how amazingly good Barry was in bed and that she had never has had such amazing orgasms, she also made sure to tell that all of them combined couldn’t be as amazingly smart and sweet as Barry was and with that she had walked away , strutting over to Barry and planting a sweet kiss on his lip._

_Barry had been a blubbering and stuttering mess with her since the small and chaste kiss but Felicity did see how grateful he was. It sure made everything a lot more believable._

_‘’You know I’m not together together with him right Mrs. Allen?’’ Felicity laughed awkwardly as she pulled away from the hug and looked at Barry’s mother who smiled one of those ‘mom smiles’ at her. God what did she miss her bitch of a mom._

_‘’I know sweetheart, doesn’t mean I’m rooting for you two to get together. I mean you two are perfectly fit for each other.’’ She smiled and Felicity nodded. ‘’I won’t argue with you on that one.’’ Barry’s mom beamed at her and grabbed her hand before Felicity could even open her mouth she was being dragged to the dance-floor and to Barry’s direction. A few people looked at them as Barry’s mother pretty much shoved Felicity into Barry’s chest._

_Barry catched Felicity. ‘’Mom wha – ‘’ he looked down at Felicity who was blushing deeply. ‘’Hey.’’ He grinned at her already forgetting that his mother had shoved Felicity into his body interrupting his dancing with Caitlin._

_‘’Hey.’’ She smiled back as she looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and her full lips formed into a big grin. ‘’You’re mother is trying to set us up.’’ She whispered and he laughed one of those awkward pig snorting laughs she loved so much._

_‘’I knew she would do that. I’m sorry’’ he chuckled_

_Felicity got herself out of his arms and smiled at him. ‘’Dance with me?’’ she shyly asked and Barry nodded. His mother was beaming with pride and arrogance at them. Felicity smiled and both of them swayed to the soft song that was being played by the wedding band._

_‘’You know your mom said we were perfectly perfect together.’’ Felicity whispered and she looked down, she could feel her face heating up and Barry smiled. He knew Felicity had a crush on him a few years ago but he didn’t know she still had it. ‘’I know, she’s been wanting us to get together since I introduced you to my parents four years ago.’’ He laughed and she laughed too._

_‘’It’s scary, all the other girls I have brought with me, not that it are a lot.’’ He quickly said, if it was true she had a crush on him still then he didn’t want to break her heart because he might have this nerdy look and be awkward he still has had some girls in the past. ‘’Anyway she always chased them away when she was around, saying how much better Felicity was and this and that.’’_

_Felicity let out a breathy laugh. ‘’Your mom things I’m an angel.’’ ‘’You are.’’ She looked up at him with a small smile. ‘’I’ve done some pretty illegal stuff, I’m sure that’s not angel-worthy.’’_

_‘’Probably not but what my mom doesn’t know won’t hurt her right?’’ he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she threw her head back laughing._

_Her laughter downed down immediately when she heard the next few words coming from someone next to her._

_‘ **I’m not lying. Oliver Queen and his son got In a car-accident , both of them died’**_

_Felicity felt like all the air in her lungs have left her. She looked at Barry and before he could open his mouth the big TV-screen was on show-casting a woman talking about the tragedy that was Oliver and Noah’s death._

_She didn’t think, she looked at Barry for a second before she was running of, she ignored Barry’s yells for her to wait , she just ran._

→‖A‖←

Oliver held Felicity close to him, he had moved them to the couch when she had told him between her sobs how she had found out. He might not have want to hear about how she kissed Barry but she was a babbling mess and emotional so he let her.

Felicity was sitting on his lap and clutching the material of his t-shirt between her tiny fist as she tried to calm down her breathing.

‘’I t-though-ht I los-st Noah and you.’’ She gasped out, it were the first 7 words she had spoken after her whole stuttering story a few minutes ago. Oliver’s arms tightened around her when those words left her mouth. ‘’Noah is okay. Yes we got into an accident and he broke his arm but he’s fine. Media likes to stir things up.’’

Oliver had known about the rumors and he decided to ignore it and call his parents telling them that they shouldn’t worry about it , if he had known that Felicity would have reacted this badly to the rumor he would have called her to but he honestly didn’t think she would be such a mess about his death, Noah he would have understand because it was obvious how much Felicity loved his son but he was just the man with the money.

Well that’s what he thought at least.

‘’We’re okay.’’ He whispered in her ear and he could feel the tension leave her body because her fists loosened the tight grip on his t-shirt and she let her head drop softly on his shoulder.

Oliver softly starting singing a song in her ear, a smile spreading on his face when he felt her relax completely against him and nuzzle her nose into the crook of his neck. He kept on rubbing her back and singing softly to her for a few more minutes until he felt the small puffs of air against his neck indicating that she was asleep.

He got up with Felicity still in his arms, slipping his arms under the hollows of her knees and placing her head against his chest as he made his way through the hallways and to one of the three guest rooms, the one that was the closest to Oliver’s own bedroom and he placed her in the bed, pulling the blankets up till under her chin.

‘’Goodnight Felicity.’’ He whispered and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

Oliver grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts till he found Felicity’s father and pressed the call button.

‘’Steve Smoak speaking.’’ ‘’Hello Steve, it’s Oliver Queen.’’ He smiled a little when he heard him start to sit right up. ‘’I’m sorry for waking you up but I wanted to tell you that Felicity is sleeping over so you don’t have to worry about her.’’

‘’Wait, what.’’ Oliver could hear the sleepiness in his voice disappear as protective and confused father controlled his voice. ‘’She was with Barry Allen.’’

Oliver nodded but then he remembered that Steve wouldn’t be able to see him nod. Coughing to cover up the silence he nodded again in the dark living room. ‘’Y-yes she was.’’ He knew what Felicity’s father was thinking and he would have found it disgusting that her father thought something like that of him IF Oliver didn’t have feelings for a girl that’s not even legal.

‘’She saw the news, I uehmm I got in a car accident with my son and the media, you know how they are.’’ He scratched the back of his neck, he thanked god that he wasn’t doing this face to face because Steve Smoak would have seen right through him if he saw how incredible nervous and uncomfortable Oliver was right now. ‘’Yes I know.’’ Steve answered judgingly.

‘’Well they said that both me and ‘Noah died in the car accident when that’s not true. My son just has a broken arm and I have a few scratches but we’re fine.’’ He didn’t know why he was assuring Felicity’s father, it wasn’t like he ca- ‘’I’m grateful for that Oliver but you still didn’t get to the point to why my daughter isn’t with that Allen kid anymore and now is sleeping in your house.’’

Oliver could almost see the man squinting his eyes with a scowl on his face. ‘’In a different bedroom, not my bedroom. No no’’ Oliver groaned. Why why did he have to be a stuttering and nervous wreck now? He hasn’t done anything wrong. **_Yet_**

‘’She came into my home, uehm I gave her the key to the penthouse if because well she’s the nanny and she came in, screaming for Noah and me and when I came downstairs she just hugged me, after she told me anything I understood. I hadn’t thought your daughter would react so badly. I shouldn’t have been so surprised she loves my son.’’ He chuckled at the end.

‘’I- thank you Oliver.’’ Steve said back and Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise, he hadn’t thought that Felicity’s father would react so calmly, he was sure that he would have raced to the penthouse and taken Felicity with him and gave Oliver a restraining order.

But then again, Steve Smoak had no idea what perverted thoughts Oliver had about his beloved daughter.

After a few more words being spoken Oliver and Steve made an end to the phone-call and Oliver sighed, twisting his hair strands with his hands. He had to speak with someone about this, someone who wouldn’t judge him for this, who wouldn’t go straight to the police to tell what a disgusting pervert he was. How could he have feelings for the nanny of his son, it really was all kinds of fucked up. He didn’t even want those feelings but he couldn’t help it, the last few months she had been teasing him okay that was a lie. She had no idea what she was doing to him but still it killed him. How would he keep on acting normal around him when all he wanted to do was grab her, hike up the skirt of whatever dress she wore that day and fuck her all 365 ways.

Oliver clenched his teeth and he could feel his jeans tighten. ‘’Get it fucking together.’’ He muttered to himself and made his way to the bathroom, no he wouldn’t jerk of while thinking about Felicity, he really wouldn’t be able to live with himself or look Felicity in the eye if he did that. So he went to change in some pyama pants and lied in bed.

Think of flowers, nope , think of changing Noah’s diaper when he was younger, still not good enough. After a lot of struggling to fall asleep he felt asleep, his last thought was before he was sleeping was… Grandma’s in bikini’s.

After all that’s exactly how the boner goes away.

→‖A‖←

**July 9 th 2014 **

Felicity woke up in an unfamiliar bed still in the dress she wore yesterday. _What had happened?_

That’s when she started remembering and she cringed, omygod she had made a completely and utterly fool of herself. Slowly she got out of the bed and looked around the room. It was a gorgeous room but she didn’t have it in her right now to appreciate Oliver’s amazing decorating skills since she was dying of embarrassment.

She went to the door and opened it slowly, purposely avoiding the mirror since she didn’t want to see how she looked like. She patted to the front door hoping and praying to god that it was early and nobody was awake.

‘’LISSY?’’

Felicity cursed under her breathe as she turned around and faked a smile. ‘’Noah!’’ she smiled and kneeled down letting her favorite boy hug her tightly. ‘’What are you doing he-‘’

‘’You forgot your phone, headband and shoes.’’ Oliver’s deep voice said behind Noah and Felicity looked up at him, Oliver was holding into all the items with a small smirk on his face. ‘’Noah you have to finish your breakfast or we’ll be late for school.’’ Noah nodded, gave Felicity a kiss and made her promise not to leave before saying goodbye. 

Oliver walked to her and Felicity looked down at the floor clearly embarrassed. ‘’Do you know that this scene that I say looks straight from my past but mostly it was me slipping away from the girl’s houses after a night of fun but I never forgot my stuff.’’ He smirked and Felicity flushed.

She grabbed the stuff and glared at him. ‘’I see your enjoying yourself.’’ She hissed all of the embarrassment leaving her body and anger took over. ‘’I’m sorry I was so incredible devastated when I heard you and Noah DIED!’’ she whisper-yelled the last part.

‘’No wait. Felicity’’ Oliver grabbed her arm. ‘’I d-didn- fuck. I was just joking, you have no idea how incredible touched I was by your reaction, it also killed me a little inside by seeing you so upset.’’

Felicity flushed again and looked at him through her thick eyelashes. ‘’I’m-m sorry’’ she whispered and Oliver smiled. ‘’Why don’t you eat breakfast and forgot all of this happened huh?’’

‘’That would be my preference.’’ Felicity giggled and put down her stuff on the floor next to the front door as she followed Oliver to the kitchen area, sitting next to Noah and letting him talk her ears off.

Oliver watched them with a loving smile. He knew that his feelings for Felicity weren’t just lust, it was something of love also in it.

He really needed to talk to someone. And that someone had to be Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who watched The Walking Dead of my readers , but if someone does, I'M STILL AN EMOTIONAL MESS AFTER LAST EPISODE!! 
> 
> Comments and kudo's are so welcome =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's not talk about the season 3 mid-finale because it just hurts me too much.
> 
> (Again, nobody beta's my work, so if there are spelling mistakes. I'm sorry)

 

→‖A‖←

**July 12 th 2014 **

‘’So buddy, what is it that you wanted to talk about?’’ Tommy asked Oliver as he took a sip from his beer, both of the man were at one of the most quiet pubs there was, just the way both of them liked when they needed to talk and didn’t want to get interrupted by woman who wanted to get 15 minutes of fame.

Oliver gulped and looked at his beer. ‘’Don’t judge me Tommy, I don’t think I could handle you judging me.’’ He whispered softly. Oliver felt like a small child that had to tell his mother that he had stolen a cookie from the cookie-jar when his mother had forbidden to do that.

‘’I won’t judge you Oliver. That’s the rule in our friendship isn’t it.’’ Tommy grinned, thinking Oliver might have hooked up with one of Noah’s teachers or one of the moms of Noah’s friends.

‘’I think I have feelings for Felicity.’’ He confessed, it felt great to finally let it out. To finally say it out-loud instead of making himself go crazy at the thought of liking a 17 year old girl, a girl that was his son’s nanny and his little sister’s best friend. Yes he felt disgusted, he felt like a pedophile for thinking all those very X-rated thoughts of her but he couldn’t shut his brain off when the vivid imaginations started running through his brain.

Tommy stared at him like he had grown a second head and Oliver didn’t blame him, while Tommy liked to tease him about the pretty nanny that Oliver had hired for his son he probably had never thought this would be the out-come of it.

‘’You think?’’ he asked, raising an eyebrow when Oliver nodded. ‘’I think I need something stronger for this.’’ He muttered and went to the bar, asking for four whiskey’s. two for him and two for Oliver.

Oliver watched Tommy rub his temples while he waited for his order and Oliver gulped, he knew it was stupid to tell him.

Tommy walked back with a tray full with whiskey glasses and Oliver quirked an eyebrow up at him, silently asking for an explanation for the strong alcohol.

‘’If you’re going to talk about your feelings for cute outboard bracket Felicity then I need this okay!’’ he sat down and Oliver glared at him. ‘’She doesn’t have an outboard bracket anymore.’’ He defended and Tommy whined. ‘’You’re already defending her. You are in deep.’’

‘’That wasn’t defending, that was just saying she doesn’t have an outboard bracket anymore.’’ Oliver sighed and dragged his hands over his face. ‘’I knew I should have just kept it for myself.’’ He muttered softly more to himself than anyone else but Tommy had still heard him.

‘’I’m sorry Ollie but I, I just hadn’t expected this when you told me you needed to talk to me as fast as possible, honestly?’’ he waited till Oliver slowly nodded. ‘’Í thought you might had had sex with one of Noah’s teachers or one of the mom’s from his friend’s!’’ ‘’If you paid more attention to Noah’s life you know he doesn’t have any friends.’’ Oliver snapped.

Tommy nodded. ‘’Okay I get it, you’re frustrated and you are reacting it towards me. Totally understandable.’’ He retorted sarcastic and rolled his eyes.

Oliver sighed and looked at Tommy. ‘’S-sorry, I am going crazy here Tommy. I have no idea what to do anymore.’’ He kept looking at the whiskey that he was holding in his hand. ‘’Ollie, buddy look at me’’ Tommy’s soft voice rang through Oliver’s troubled thoughts.

Oliver looked at Tommy with a frown on his face. ‘’What.’’ He whispered, Tommy couldn’t help but think he was acting like a heartbroken 16 year old teenage girl and that broke Tommy’s own heart because he could see how much his feelings for the 17 year old blonde was hurting and fucking with him.

‘’You can’t do anything about it, you can hope it goes over, try dating other woman.’’ He saw the disbelief in Oliver’s eyes. ‘’Even if maybe none of those woman compete to Felicity. You can also confront her and maybe she wo-‘’

‘’Don’t Tommy, don’t try to give me hope. It’s illegal and disgusting. I could be her father in a fucked up way if I got a girl pregnant on the age of 12 I could be her father and that. That fucks with me Tommy; that’s the thing that’s keeping me from screaming at her that I see a future with her, I could see her being a mom for Noah, I could see her pregnant and carrying my chi-‘’ he stopped talking. He had already revealed to much about his feelings.

Tommy stared at him with a sorrowful expression on his face. ‘’Oliver.’’ He sighed. He had no idea how to help his best friend, he wanted to slap some sense in him, tell him this was disgusting that he couldn’t have feelings for such a young girl that was the same age as his little sister, but when he started talking about how he could see her carrying HIS child that’s when Tommy knew he was in deep and that there was nothing that Tommy could do to help Oliver with.

He was on his own.

→‖A‖←

**July 15 th 2014 **

Felicity smiled at Thea, a big grin on her face as she watched Thea throw clothing item after clothing item on the ground.

‘’Are you nervous?’’

‘’NERVOUS? Pfff noooooo.’’ Thea dragged out the no as she kept searching through her closet. ‘’I like have no clothes.’’ She huffed out an angry breathe making Felicity snort.

‘’No clothes? Let me.’’ Felicity smiled, she was very giddy. ‘’Roy wouldn’t care if you wore a million dollar dress or a garbage bag, he’ll still worship the ground out of you.’’ Felicity said as she grabbed a puffy black skirt. Thea gulped as she thought of her date with Roy. ‘’This is perfect!’’ she threw the black skirt at Thea and started going through her closet to find a top. ‘’Do you have something white with glitters?’’ Felicity asked, narrowing her eyes as she kneeled down in the closet and started digging even more.

Pieces of clothing where thrown around the whole room, Thea pulled the skirt up her waist and watched Felicity huff and groan until a high-pitched squeal bubbled out of Felicity’s mouth and she jumped on her feet. ‘’I’VE GOT IT.’’ She yelled and gave Thea the white glittery top with a beaming smile.

‘’I have a feeling-‘’ Thea started and interrupted herself by getting rid of the old ratty shirt she was wearing and putting the tight glittery top over her body. ‘’That you’re more excited about this date between me and Roy then Roy and I combined.’’ Thea laughed as Felicity balanced herself back and forth on the balls of her feet with a bright smile on her face. ‘’That’s probably because I am, do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for you two to get together already?’’

‘’Not to break your happy bubble but … we’re not together ye-‘’ ‘’LA-LA-LA’’ Felicity childishly put her hands over her ears as she yelled and walked back and forth. ‘’I DON’T HEAR A WORD WHAT YOU SAY.’’ Thea laughed and let Felicity walk a little while longer and yell till she heard the bell ring and she screamed herself. ‘’HE CAN’T BE HERE. FELICITY!’’ Thea yelled.

Felicity laughed. ‘’Do your hair, I’ll keep him company.’’ Felicity winked and started walking away, hearing muttered curses and whines coming from Thea making Felicity let out a breathy chuckle as she walked down the stairs of the Queen’s mansion.

‘’Aloha Harper.’’ Felicity smiled when she saw Roy nervously wait by the bottom of the stairs, she gave him a tight hug. ‘’She looks absolutely stunning.’’ Felicity whispered in his ear and Roy just held her a little tighter. ‘’Thank you.’’ He whispered back and they pulled away.

→‖A‖←

**July 15 th 2014 **

Oliver watched Felicity and Roy talk and laugh, he loved watching Felicity interact with other people, sure he looked like a creep but she seemed to put everyone to ease. Roy had come in a blubbering stuttering and nervous mess and now he looked confident and not so nervous anymore.

‘’Daddy?’’ Noah tugged on his jeans and Oliver looked down at his son with a small smile. ‘’What is it buddy?’’ ‘’Is Lissy coming here soon.’’ He pouted and looked at Felicity who was still explaining something with her hands, making Roy chuckle as she excitedly told him something about some kind of computer? Oliver had no idea.

Oliver chuckled. ‘’I have no idea, she’s with uncle Roy now.’’ He smiled when Noah just pouted. ‘’I’m more fun than uncle Roy.’’ He said and with those few words he strides to Felicity with determined steps, yelling her name so Oliver watched.

He watched Felicity turn around to the sound of her name being called by his almost five year old son. He watched how her whole face lightened up when she saw Noah starting to run to her.

He watched how Felicity kneeled down, making sure she wouldn’t flash anyone her bottom and opened her arms, squealing out Noah’s name and Noah jumped in her arms.

He watched how Noah snuggled into the nape of Felicity’s neck and Felicity started running her fingers through Noah’s hair right away. He watched them whisper words and Felicity plant a kiss on the crown of Noah’s head. He watched Felicity stand up straight again but she didn’t let go of Noah.

Oliver’s heart started warming up again when he watched Noah play with Felicity’s hair and tickle his own skin with the strands of her hair.

He watched Thea walk down the stairs, looking nervous and incredible gorgeous.

Oliver watched Roy’s reaction which made him chuckle. Roy looked flabbergasted and after a while the two teens left but not before Thea gave both Noah and Felicity a kiss and left with Roy.

Maybe Oliver should feel more protective over Thea but Roy was a good guy, his little sister wouldn’t get a better boyfriend then Roy.

‘’Hey Oliver.’’ Felicity said all of sudden making Oliver jump a little and he smiled at her. ‘’You scared me there.’’ He chuckled when he saw the small smirk forming on Felicity’s face. ‘’I scared the almighty Oliver Queen huh?’’ he laughed and watched Felicity walk to the family room with Noah in her arms, greeting his mother and father and Raisa.

Oliver walked after her and sat down on one of the big couches, Felicity sat next to him with Noah still on her lap who was starting to get sleepier and sleepier since it also was 8 P.M.

‘’So Felicity, how is your father doing?’’ Robert asked.

Oliver turned to look at Felicity and smiled when she seemed to brighten up by that particular question. He knew she adored her father and he could see it in her face.

‘’He’s doing wonderful. Thank you for asking.’’ She smiled and Oliver’s heart clenched at the gorgeous sight in-front of him. ‘’Getting rid of babysitting that little devil over there already?’’ his father cheekily asked and Felicity laughed when Noah lifted his head from Felicity’s chest and glared at his grand-father, it made Oliver chuckle.

‘’I could never get tired of this one.’’ Felicity said and Oliver could see she meant it. She squeezed Noah tighter to her and he let his head drop between her breasts again.

Was it weird to feel jealous of an almost five year old child?

‘’That’s good.’’ His mother smiled and then turned to him. ‘’That means you could go on more dates huh?’’ she wiggled her eyebrows at him and Oliver clenched his teeth. Why did his mother always try and get him together with someone. He didn’t want it, he didn’t want a woman in his life.

_No you want a 17 year old GIRL._

He growled at his own thoughts and his parents and Felicity looked at him worriedly. ‘’Are you okay Oliver?’’ Felicity asked with a soft smile and Oliver nodded. ‘’I’m fine.’’ He turned to his parents. ‘’I don’t want to date right now, I tried and it’s not the right time yet.’’ He tried to explain but saw the disappointment in his mother’s eyes.

‘’Oliver, you deserve someone in your life. Someone who will make you happy; after everything with –‘’ ‘’Mom shut up.’’ Oliver clenched his teeth again as he looked at Noah who had drifted off to sleep and Felicity rubbing his back. ‘’I don’t think this is the right time for these kind of talks.’’ He whispered in an angry tone and his parents nodded.

Oliver thanked them silently and awkwardly looked around, he didn’t have a drink to sip so that it wouldn’t be as awkward anymore and his parents didn’t seem to start making small talks again, he felt bad for Felicity because this wasn’t her family so this should be about 10 times more awkward for her.

He turned to Felicity with a small smile and she flashed him one of those dazzling smiles where she showed her straight teeth. ‘’I’ll bring him to bed.’’ He chuckled as he pointed his finger at his sleeping son.

‘’That’s okay. I mean if you want to stay a bit longer at your parents’ house, I don’t really have any plans yet and my father is at Caity’s house and won’t come back home again so really if I would be home I would probably hack into the cameras of the restaurant Roy took Thea and would stalk their date and see how much Roy would make a fool out of himself.’’ She babbled and a blush formed on her cheeks.

Oliver chuckled. ‘’I’m staying at my parents’ house tonight.’’ He smiled and stood up, going to pick up Noah.

Oliver cradled Noah in his arms, his arms and hands brushing against Felicity’s body and he could feel her tense underneath his hands. ‘’Sorry.’’ He whispered and lifted Noah up with such ease that it made Felicity squint her eyes, wondering how he could make everything seem so easy.

Oliver disappeared out of the room with a sleeping Noah in his arms.

‘’Well, I won’t keep interrupting some very deserved family time. I’m going home.’’ She smiled and got off the couch, she could see Robert starting to disagree and make her stay but Felicity put her hand up. ‘’Mister Queen and Miss Queen, thanks for having me but I would feel really awkward staying here when it should have been a night with your family.’’ She smiled.

‘’I hope you all und-‘’ ‘’Of course darling.’’ Robert answered, interrupting on whatever kind of babbling spree she was going on. ‘’Do you need one of us to bring you home, I know you came here with Thea.’’

‘’Oh no that’s not necessary Mister Queen, I can walk those fifteen minutes.’’ She flashed them a small smile, sure it scared her to walk in the dark for so long, especially with the crime growing and growing but she didn’t want to be a bother for those people who already have been way to nice to her.

Moira bit on her lip. ‘’Nonsense sweetheart. I’ll bring you home; I wouldn’t feel reassured knowing you’re walking all alone in the dark.’’ She stood up and Felicity wanted to argue with her but she knew better.

Arguing with Moira Queen? That’s impossible because the woman wouldn’t let you win.

‘’Okay.’’ She smiled, she turned to Robert. ‘’Goodnight.’’ Robert stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead. ‘’Goodnight sweetheart, sleep-well.’’ Felicity beamed at him. ‘’You too Mister Queen.’’ Robert hated it, he absolutely hated the formality that Felicity spoke to him and his wife especially since he thought of Felicity as his daughter but he knew better than to correct her again because she wouldn’t listen.

Felicity started walking behind Moira and smiled when she saw Oliver come back in the room.

‘’Are you leaving?’’ he asked and Oliver couldn’t help but feel like he should grab her by the arm and drag her to his room, lock her up so she would never leave him.

‘’Yes, your mother will bring me home; so don’t worry.’’ She cheekily winked and Oliver huffed out a small laugh. ‘’That’s good, at-least you listen to her.’’ He joked back. ‘’Goodnight Oliver, I’ll be there tomorrow after school!’’ she grinned.

Moira watched the exchange between her son and the best friend of her daughter. She smiled at their jokingly banter. ‘’Well Felicity, are you ready?’’ Felicity nodded.

‘’Goodnight Oliver!’’ Felicity said and walked out of the door with Moira already waiting by the car.

‘’I didn’t knew you drove yourself Miss Queen.’’ Felicity joked and Moira laughed. ‘’You don’t know everything about me Felicity darling.’’ She smiled and stepped in the car, waiting for Felicity to put her seatbelt on and then she drove off.

→‖A‖←

**July 16 th 2014 **

Felicity opened the door of the penthouse where Oliver and Noah lived in. She walked to the family room and smiled when she saw Oliver already clothed in a suit and Noah in his school clothes on the couch, they were talking about this Disney movie that was on.

‘’There are my favorite boys.’’ She grinned when Noah yelped her name and jumped of the couch and ran to her. ‘’LISSY!’’ he yelled again and jumped in her arms. ‘’Ooof.’’ Felicity laughed. ‘’Be careful with that cast on your arm buddy.’’ She looked at the yellow cast. His eyes went wide. ‘’You still have to write on it Lissy!’’ he said all of sudden, jumping out of her arms and running to the table that was full with drawing markers.

‘’Favorite boys huh?’’ Oliver smirked and saw the way Felicity’s face went a deep crimson, her blush went all the way to her neck and Oliver wondered just how far that blush went.

She sputtered out excuses and Oliver laughed. ‘’It’s okay Felicity, you’re one of my favorite girls too.’’ He winked and Felicity ducked her face, looking down at the floor. ‘’Stop teasing!’’ she whined and he let out a barking laugh, he watched his son run back to Felicity with a black marker. ‘’Write big Felicity!’’

Felicity smiled and kneeled down so that she was the same height as Noah’s casted arm. ‘’Mmmm what should I write.’’ She tapped the marker against her chin with a light giggle. ‘’Something sweet!’’ Noah excitedly explained and Felicity laughed. ‘’Of course.’’ She smiled and started writing something on his arm.

When Felicity was done Noah looked at his arm and squealed. ‘’I LOVE YOU’’ he smacked a loud wet kiss to Felicity’s cheek and jumped up and down. ‘’Daddy look!’’ he ran to Oliver and extended his yellow casted arm to him. Oliver chuckled at his son’s excitement.

_‘You’re my favorite boy kisses Felicity’_

And then under in very small letters there was written.

 _‘I love you’_ with a little heart after those three words.

Oliver’s heart warmed at the words written on his son’s cast by his favorite blonde.

Oliver looked at Felicity who was shifting from her right to her left foot, Oliver had noted a long time ago that was a nervous tick of her. ‘’I think Felicity deserves a cookie for that don’t you think?’’ he watched Noah run off to the kitchen, grinning when his plan worked.

He just needed a few minutes alone with Felicity.

Felicity bit her lip watching Oliver walk to her and he stopped just a few cm’s in front of her, his nose was almost touching her nose, her breathing was ragged and Oliver looked at her with so much intensity. ‘’Ol-live-‘’

‘’Shut up.’’ He growled and Felicity squealed when Oliver pushed her against one of the walls.

Felicity’s eyes widened when she looked in his eyes, she had no idea what was wrong. Didn’t he like the text that she had written on Noah’s cast, did she go too far?

‘’You make me go crazy.’’ He whispered, his mouth close to hers and Felicity visibly gulped.

They just stared at each other and Oliver was breathing very hard. His eyes kept fluttering towards her lips, her plump pink lips that were slightly parted. When he saw Felicity’s eyes focused on his lips too that’s when something snapped in him and he dragged his hand through her hair.

‘’Absolutely craz-‘’

‘’I FOUND THEM!’’ Noah’s loud voice boomed through the family room and Oliver jumped away from Felicity, he watched Felicity straighten her clothes and she laughed awkwardly when Noah frowned and looked confused.

‘’W-what kind of cookie did you fin-nd for me sweetheart?’’ she asked, kneeling down and putting her hand up so that Noah could place it in her palm.

Noah sweetly smiled and placed the small round cookie in her hands. ‘’Chocolate cookie! Your favorite. I couldn’t find them; that’s why it took so long.’’ He grinned when Felicity took a bite and moaned. ‘’They’re delicious!’’

Oliver clenched his jaw, his teeth gritting against each other, he couldn’t believe he had done that. That he had pushed her against the wall and brought her that close to him, that he showed her how he felt and almost had kissed her if it wasn’t for Noah interrupting them.

But the weirdest thing was that Felicity didn’t seem disgusted with him, she seemed to want it as much as him.

**_Ringgggggg_ **

Oliver frowned at the door, he hadn’t expected anyone especially since in an half hour he had to leave for some business meetings.

When he walked to the door, Noah had insisted on Felicity carrying him and following Oliver to the door to see who would visit them. Felicity had laughed but did as Noah told her, she slowly walked behind Oliver as he opened the door.

Oliver opened the door and his whole body went rigid at the sight of the woman that was standing in front of him, a weekend bag in her hands as she beamed at him but then she saw something behind her and her bright happy face turned into a thundercloud.

‘’Woaw **_Ollie_** playing house with a teenager now?’’ she smirked when he glared at her.

‘’What are you doing here… Regina?’’

Felicity watched the woman glare at her and she held Noah a little bit tighter at the murderous look on the woman’s face.

‘’I came here to be in Noah’s life again. And yours’’ she smiled at Oliver, he gulped and glared at her. He looked vivid. ‘’You.Can.Get.The.Hell.Of.My.Property.NOW’’ he yelled the last word, his face getting red as he stared at woman who he hated more then anything.

‘’Felicity.’’ He turned around. ‘’Go to Noah’s bedroom’’ ‘’But Ol-‘’ ‘’NOW FELICITY.’’

‘’ _Felicity!’’_ Regina called out her name as if was burning her. ‘’You stay right there.’’

Felicity turned around and looked at Regina. ‘’I’m sorry Miss but you’re not the boss of me.’’ She politely said and turned around again.

‘’I have a right to see **my son**.’’  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been debating if I would be putting Noah's mother in the story so soon and at the end I just, I had to do this. I think it's a good time; especially since what happened with Oliver and Felicity just a few minutes before the she-devil showed up. 
> 
> SO THAT WAS A CLIFF-HANGER HUH ? 
> 
> Comments and kudo's are very welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO BLOWN AWAY BY THE REVIEWS ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. I'm just woaaw, thank you all so much -blows kisses- 
> 
> Oh I am going to tell you how sorry I am, this is so short like it just has 2000+ words but I couldn't get more in this chapter. 
> 
> again this work of mine doesn't get bata'd (Is that how you say it?) And I'm dutch so sometimes I make spelling mistakes.

 

* * *

 

July 16th 2014

 

‘’I have a right to see **my son.** ’’

Felicity’s whole body stiffened at those two words and she twirled around, eyes wide and her arms had tightened around Noah’s body who was staring at Regina with shock written all over his face. Felicity knew her mouth was open and she was staring at the woman, she turned to look at Oliver, too see if the woman was lying but everything about Oliver’s posture screamed the woman wasn’t lying.

Noah looked up at Felicity with blue watery eyes and Felicity squeezed him a little bit tighter to her. ‘’Is she lying?’’ he asked, his voice breaking at the word ‘lying’ and Felicity’s heart broke.

‘’We’re going to your room, let your daddy talk with the woman huh.’’ She stroked his brown hair and smiled lovingly at him. Noah nodded and placed his head in the nape of Felicity’s neck. She could feel the wetness of his tears against her skin and her heart broke even more.

If that was humanly possible.

Felicity turned around again and ignored Regina’s orders for her to stay where she was and give her son to her.

‘’Felicity-y’’ Noah whimpered and Felicity stroked his dirty blonde hair with a small smile. ‘’We’re going to your bedroom sweetheart, play with the cars and watch a movie.’’ She whispered in his ear and when she finally made it to the bedroom of Noah she pushed the door open with her butt.

‘’We’re going to wait here till your daddy will come and say we can go back there okay?’’ she placed Noah on the bed and walked back to the door, closing the door and walked back to Noah. ‘’Everything will be okay.’’ She had no idea who she was trying to comfort here, if she was comforting herself or Noah, she liked to think she was comforting Noah but the way her whole body was shaking was saying that it was herself she was comforting.

Noah just nodded, not saying a lot as he jumped of the bed and walked to the big wooden toy-box and opened the lid. He grabbed a few toys out of it, threw it on the floor and turned to look at Felicity with a childlike smile. ‘’You want to play?’’

How would she ever be able to say no to this adorable human being? She just couldn’t. he looked at her with those big blue eyes and a small smile on his face, his eyes where lightening up when she nodded and he beamed at her, grabbing two cars and rushing to her.

It was like he completely forgot that a woman had barged into their home and said she was his mother.

 

* * *

 

Oliver stared at Regina with a frown on his face, he had no idea what to do. He felt like someone had ripped his tongue out of his mouth and he just couldn’t talk anymore.

‘’Are you going to let me in yet?’’ she asked, tapping her feet to the ground and cocked her head to the side. ‘’Ollie?’’ Oliver shook himself out of whatever daze he was in and opened the door more so that she could walk in. ‘’You better talk fast, I have to be at work.’’ He hissed out the words and Regina laughed.

‘’Always the gentleman.’’ She flashed him a smile and looked around the penthouse, a low whistle left her mouth. ‘’You live fancy Ollie, how did you pay all of this?’’ Oliver gritted his teeth, he had no idea how he could have ever fallen for this woman, his play-boy self-years ago really didn’t care about what woman he had as long as it would be in his bed.

Oliver pointed to the couch. ‘’Sit and talk Regina.’’ He hissed and she nodded, seeing how serious he was right now. She slowly made her way to the couch and sat down. ‘’All fun and games aside Ollie, I’m here for my son.’’ She said and Oliver chuckled darkly. ‘’Really? You left me and YOUR son when he was just 4 months!’’

Regina seemed ashamed by the facts. ‘’I know, I just- I couldn’t handle it Oliver. I thought I could be a mother and be a girlfriend to you and still live my-‘’ Oliver was fuming, he stood up and started pacing. His fingers rubbing together in a nervous manner.

‘’YOU THOUGHT I WAS READY?!’’ he yelled all of sudden, a vein by his temple was pulsing. ‘’I WASN’T READY EITHER TO BECOME A FATHER REGINA! I WAS STILL SOME FUCKED UP YOUNG ADULT.’’ He yelled. ‘’I HAD TO ADJUST TOO, BUT I DID IT BECAUSE IT WAS MY MISTAKE, NO OUR MISTAKE THAT GOT THIS LITTLE HUMAN BEING IN THIS WORLD!’’ he spat out. ‘’I GREW UP AND BECAME A FATHER.’’

Regina gasped at the raw emotion in his voice. ‘’I grew up and became the male figure and female figure in his life because **I** Regina, **I** had to do it alone. Because one day. **YOU** were gone.’’

Regina nodded, tears forming in her eyes and she stood up, her hands were shaking and she looked in Oliver’s eyes. ‘’I’m he-ere now Oliver.’’ She smiled softly and Oliver shook his head.

‘’I have full custody over him, you aren’t in his life and you will never be. He has been without his mother for almost five years and he’ll be fine without you for the rest of his life.’’ Oliver glared at her. ‘’You can’t just come walsing in his life whenever you feel like it and then leave again. That’s not how parenthood is Regina, maybe you’ll know that one day. But not with Noah not with **my** son.’’

Oliver watched Regina’s whole confident act disappear as now in front of him stood a trembling woman, tears streaming down her face, her mouth opened and closed like a fish on dry land and Oliver knew he might have been a bit too cruel to her but it’s what he had to do.

Regina Mills wouldn’t be in Noah’s life; ever.

‘’Ple-ease Oli-iver.’’ Oliver sucked in a breathe at the plea.

He walked to her and placed a hand on her thin arm. ‘’I’m sorry Regina, you’re 4 years too late.’’ He whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead. ‘’Please leave and don’t come back. I’m begging you Regina; don’t do this to yourself and to Noah, it’s confusing for him.’’

‘’I d-deserve hi-‘’ ‘’You don’t deserve him, he deserves someone better. Someone who won’t leave him when times get hard.’’ He harshly spoke. Oliver knew that speaking nicely to her wouldn’t help her, he needed to be harsh in order for her to understand she had no place in Noah’s life.

‘’Like that young girl?’’ she spat out the words and Oliver took a step back, eyes wide as he stared at the woman who had come in all happy and thinking she had a chance.

Oliver shook his head. ‘’Don’t you dare Regina.’’ ‘’What it’s true right, she’s pretty I’ll admit that but Oliver, she’s way too young for you or for Noah to be a mom for. She’s a teenager for godssake.’’ Oliver nodded. ‘’She’s a teenager yes and yet she still was a better mother figure for Noah then you will ever be.’’ He growled. ‘’Now please. Please leave.’’

Regina nodded, she grabbed her purse and without any word said she left.

Oliver shakenly dragged his hands over his face and let out a ragged breathe.

How could this have happened? How after so many years did she just appear back into his life like everything was fine and dandy?

He walked to Noah’s bedroom and knocked on the door before slowly opening it, he looked inside the room and smiled at the sight in-front of him.

Felicity was asleep on the carpet with Noah cuddled in her side, she had arm curled around his back and Noah had his head in the nape of her neck, they were all cuddled up together. Felicity holding him protectively in what Oliver thought couldn’t be a comfortable position to lie in.

He didn’t have it in his heart to wake them up, so he softly closed the door again and left a note on the coffee table before leaving the penthouse and going to his work.

* * *

 

_‘’Daddy where is mommy?’’ a young Felicity asked her father with a frown on her face as she rubbed her eyes with her hands. ‘’Daddy?’’ she took a step into the dark bedroom of her parents and opened her mouth to ask her father again when a tortured sob left her father’s mouth._

_‘’Daddy?’’ she padded over to her father who was leaning against the bed with a paper in his hands, his whole body was shaking and Felicity saw the way he was clutching the paper to his chest. Small sobs left his mouth as he tried to control his breathing. ‘’Dad?’’ she crawled in her father’s lap who grabbed her right away and hugged her tightly, his chin resting on the top of her head as he drew in small breaths._

_‘’I’m here baby-gir-rl. I’m-m here.’’ He whispered over and over again, making Felicity wonder what was going on but she didn’t say anything, just let her father hug her and rock them back and forth on the ground until he would calm down._

_Felicity stroked her father’s back, she was just 10 years old and had no idea how to comfort a grown man but she had watched a lot of movies with her mother where there always would happen a lot of sad things and when she herself was sad her mother would always rub her back and that helped._

_‘’Daddy what’s wrong?’’ Felicity asked after her curiosity got the best of her. She might just be 10 but she was very curious and always wanted to solve problems and when she couldn’t find her mother anywhere she decided to check if her father knew._

_‘’I’m ok-kay.’’ Her father muttered and Felicity scrunched her little face up. It didn’t look like her father was okay, in fact it looked like he was hanging on a thread that was threatening to snap. ‘’Daddy please’’ Felicity cupped his large face into her small hands and made her father look at her, she flashed him one of those comforting smiles he loved so much and her father flashed her a tiny smile back._

_‘’Felicity. You’re mother, sh-he’s gone.’’ Felicity frowned at the words. ‘’What do you mean g-gon-ne?’’ she stuttered on the words as she looked up at her father with big wide watery eyes, she had an idea what it meant; when people would be ‘gone’ it mostly meant they died._

_She slowly got pushed of her father’s lap and she watched him stand up before tilting her up in the air and setting her on the big bed as he crawled in next to her, holding her close to him. ‘’I mea-a-an she lef-ft.’’_

_Felicity was maybe just ten but when she heard those words out of her father’s mouth her whole body began to shake in his arms. ‘’She’ll com-me back right?’’ she asked, a tear falling down and then her father shook her head ‘no’ and Felicity let out a heartbreaking scream as she clutched her father’s t-shirt._

_‘’Felicity.’’_

_‘’Felicity!!’’_

_‘’ ‘Licity’’_

**_‘’LISSY’’_ **

Felicity startled awake as she shot up, forgetting how she fell asleep on the floor with Noah right next to her. The boy tumbled to the ground and Felicity gasped, tears running down her face. ‘’Lissy!’’ Noah’s yelled as he scrambled up to her lap and held her face in his little hands.

It all felt too much like a Deja-vu, only now the roles where turned and Felicity was her father and Noah was Felicity 7 years ago.

‘’Felicity.’’ The four year old stared at her with his light blue eyes. Felicity gasped and hugged him close to her. ‘’I’m s-so sorr-ry I scar-red you.’’ Felicity muttered, trying to contain her emotions and her hiccups. ‘’That’s okay. You didn’t scare me.’’ Noah’s voice was muffled by the way his face was pressed in the nape of Felicity’s neck. ‘’I’m not scared of you Lissy.’’ Felicity couldn’t help but let out another small sob and hug Noah even closer to her until Noah whined.

Felicity’s eyes widened when she remembered he had a broken arm and she was pretty much squeezing Noah to death. ‘’Oh Noah!’’ she gasped and Noah just smiled at her. ‘’Didn’t hurt!’’ he explained and wiggled his yellow case in front of her.

He kept hugging Felicity. ‘’Why did you cry?’’ he asked in a small voice and Felicity tensed up. ‘’You cried.’’ Felicity nodded. ‘’I just had a nightmare sweetheart.’’ Felicity kissed the crown of his head and rocked them back and forth.

Maybe the appearance from Noah’s mother shook some past memories from Felicity awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain : Noah's 5th birthday and Felicity's 18th birthday (I know some of you've been wanting her to turn legal haha)   
> comments and kudo's are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alloha everyone, sorry for the delay.   
> This chapter was just so hard to write for me, especially since I promised two birthdays in one chapter and I wanted to KEEP my promise.   
> I'm not very proud of this chapter, I'll say that !

 

* * *

 

July 18th 2014

 

Felicity blew the her breathe into the balloon, her cheeks where all puffed out like one of those fishes that would blow themselves up when they wanted to protect themselves from danger.

Oliver watched her make sure their wouldn’t get any air out of the balloon by tying the ends together with a very concentrated look on her face which Oliver couldn’t help but smile at, she looked so young anddetermined to get the balloon all full and ready to get tied together on the garlands.

‘’Thank you.’’ He said and Felicity looked up, blue eyes all wide and cheeks all puffy because she was blowing air in a new blue balloon, she smiled at him and blew some more, not breaking eye-contact and then she tied the lid in a knot so that one was done as well. ‘’I volunteered, remember?’’ she smiled and grabbed another balloon out of the bag.

She was sitting cross-legged and she couldn’t have looked more adorable in her black leggings and oversized sweater, it looked like a male sweater and all Oliver wanted to know was from who the sweater was.

‘’Have you spoken to Regina again?’’ Oliver looked up at her, eyes wide, like she had just asked him if he murdered someone. ‘’No.’’

He could see Felicity shifting around nervously as she bit on her lower lip, pulling little bits of skin from her lip. ‘’Stop doing that.’’ She looked confused so he leaned forward, his finger reaching for her lips and he pulled softly on it; ignoring the way it made him feel and released her lower lip from her teeth and smiled softly at her.

Her eyes where wide as a breathe breathed over his finger and Oliver gulped, slowly leaning back again and his hand was now lying in his lap.

‘’Sorry uehmm your lip can blee-ed.’’ He whispered, cursing at himself for stuttering like he was a 16 year old teenage boy who was asking out his crush to the ball.

Felicity made him feel like a pathetic teenage boy.

She nodded and he watched how she shakenly grabbed another empty balloon.

‘’No I haven’t talked to Regina again.’’ Felicity nodded and flashed him a small smile. He had no idea why he wanted to explain to her why he did it, he liked to think it was because Felicity’s own mother left herself but he knew it wasn’t. He was afraid she would get mad and stop wanting to see him.

She wouldn’t, would she? She loved Noah too much.

‘’She left me Felicity.’’ He started and he bit the inside of his cheek. ‘’She left me and Noah, and- and’’ he stuttered again, feeling his emotions getting the best of him, which was crazy.

He was a 30 year old MAN he shouldn’t be crying so fast over something like this.

‘’And now she-e comes back, a few days before Noah’s birthday? And she thinks-s she can just come back into his life, in **our** life?’’

Oliver shook his head and Felicity nodded.

‘’I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it.’’ she whispered and kept going back to blowing air in the green balloon.

And that’s how Oliver and Felicity spend the night before Noah’s birthday, both sitting cross-legged on the ground, blowing into empty balloons to fill the room with color and happiness.

* * *

 

Felicity knocked on the door of the penthouse, she had a key but right now she didn’t think it was a good idea to use the key when Oliver obviously had visitors for Noah’s fifth birthday.

A small smile formed on her face thinking about the way Noah had grown up in such a sweet and happy boy, he always was that way since Felicity knew him but ever since she started babysitting him he has just grown into this mature five year old, not too mature but he also wasn’t one of those five years old that would scream and cry and throw an tantrum whenever they didn’t get anything.

Oh he could do that, don’t worry Felicity had seen it happen, it just didn’t happen A LOT only when it was almost expected of him to throw a tantrum.

The door opened and Felicity’s heart fluttered at the sight of Oliver wearing khaki pants and a white buttoned t-shirt, he had this birthday hat on and grinned at her.

‘’Thank you Jesus, you’re here.’’ Felicity laughed as Oliver pretty much dragged her into the building, she smiled looking around the penthouse; every few inch there was a balloon hanging from the ceiling. ‘’Was he surprised?’’ she asked and placed the present on the ground since it was pretty heavy.

‘’Oh yes.’’ He chuckled. ‘’He came downstairs and then he saw this and I told him you and I did this and he was so happy until he figured out you came here after he was in bed and then he was mad for me stealing you away from him.’’ Oliver laughed and Felicity shook her head. ‘’Thea and the rest of the family already here?’’ Oliver nodded once more.

Felicity stuck out her hand with a bright smile and shook his head. ‘’Congratulations on Noah, you’ve done nothing but an amazing job with that boy.’’ She whispered and placed a kiss on his right cheek, letting it linger for a little while before going to his left and again to his right, she stepped back away from him again and dropped her hand to the side.

‘’Thank-ks.’’ She smiled and grabbed the box from the floor again, making sure not to move it to much as she looked around. ‘’Where’s the birthday boy?’’

‘’He’s outside, the birthday party is outside since it’s so hot.’’ Oliver smiled and Felicity nodded. ‘’That’s a smart idea, no mess in the house.’’ she watched Oliver nod and she walked behind him, she laughed when she heard Roy fake screaming like a little girl as a few young kids where running after him.

Thea noticed her the first and screamed her name before running to her and Felicity could see she wanted to hug Felicity so Felicity had to stop her before Thea would even touch the box she was holding.

‘’DO NOT HUG ME.’’ Felicity screamed and watched how everyone stared at her with big eyes. ‘’Ueh-hmm.’’ She looked down at her feet but the awkwardness wasn’t lasting long because before she knew It she heard Noah’s loud yelp of surprise at hearing her voice and he ran towards her.

Felicity kneeled down to eye-height and placed the box down at just the right time before Noah threw his arms around her neck while screaming happily. ‘’YOU CAME!’’ he yelled into her neck and Felicity laughed.

The force of the hug had knocked Felicity on her ass and she unlocked Noah’s arms from around her neck and placing him on her lap. ‘’Happy birthday Mickey.’’ Felicity grinned and placed three very wet kisses on his cheek before planting a small kiss on his lips. ‘’You’re finally five!’’ she raised her whole hand up at him and Noah nodded.

‘’So now it’s present time!!’’

* * *

 

Oliver grinned when he watched Noah get out of Felicity’s grip and go to the box. ‘’Be careful with it will you?’’ Felicity said and Noah nodded sheepily, carefully ripping the wrapping paper away and looking at Oliver for a split second who laughed at the excitement going through his eyes.

The second Noah opened the lid of the box a small bark could be heard and Noah screamed out of happiness. ‘’YOU DID IT!’’ he yelled and went with his little hands into the box and when his arm where revealed again he was holding into a small beagle puppy.

Oliver’s eyes widened and he looked at Felicity who was smiling at Noah who ran to her with the puppy in her hands, did she really pay for a puppy? For his son? A puppy, which his son had been begging for.

For about two years now?

Felicity bought one of those for Noah.

Oliver smiled when Noah placed the puppy in Felicity’s lap who stroked his or her fur right away, cooing at the puppy like it was a new-born child. ‘’So what are you going to name it?’’ he asked after the people had started going back to celebrating in the backyard, leaving Felicity and Noah alone on the ground with the puppy.

‘’What is it? A girl or a boy?’’ Noah asked and looked with big blue eyes that shone happiness at her. Felicity laughed and smiled. ‘’It’s a girl!’’ Felicity smiled at him and Noah seemed to be thinking very hard.

Oliver decided he would show his gratitude to Felicity and placed his hand on her soft bare shoulder, the skin was so incredible soft and warm that Oliver wanted to groan out at the touch of her skin under his fingers, it should be illegal to have such soft skin.

Oliver gave her shoulder a small squeeze and he watched how she leaned her head back to look up at him and flash him one of those gorgeous smiles of her that made his heart beat three times as fast.

‘’Pepper!’’ Noah suddenly yelled and made the moment that Felicity and Oliver were sharing break as they both stared at the young boy now. ‘’Pepper?’’ Oliver asked with a small frown. When he heard that name he couldn’t help but think of that online dating site called ‘Pepper’ and the fact his child would call his dog to a dating site just seemed wrong to Oliver.

‘’That’s a beautiful name Noah.’’ Felicity’s soft and beautiful voice made Oliver smile at her and Noah who grabbed the puppy and started walking towards Thea and Roy with the puppy.

Oliver decided he would sit next to Felicity on the grass.

‘’You look beautiful.’’ He whispered at her and his hand founds her, intertwining their fingers.

He had no idea what was going through his mind that he even had the balls to do this. But he couldn’t do this anymore; he couldn’t hold back anymore. It was killing him.

He wasn’t lying, she looked incredible beautiful with her blonde hair which was a little bit frizzy duo to the summer-wind, she had a strapless flower dress that was tight over her chest and flowy at the end, she was wearing some beige sandals and she looked young and innocent.

Two of the things she was.

Oliver was pretty sure that Felicity had never even had sex and that made Oliver hate himself even more for the impure thoughts he had over her.

‘’Thanks.’’ Felicity smiled at him, not pulling away from the grip he had on her hands to which Oliver send a little thank you to whoever was listening.

‘’So are you excited for the party Friday?’’ her birthday was in 3 days and Thea his little sister had been organizing the party at Tommy’s club ‘Verdant’ for ages now. She had wanted to give Felicity the best 18th birthday anyone would ever get.

Felicity nodded ‘’I’m a little scared at what Thea has made of it, but I trust her not to hire some male stripper for me.’’ She laughed awkwardly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and Oliver gulped.

His hand was twitching for himself to push it behind her ear but that would mean he had to remove his hand from hers and that was something he couldn’t and wouldn’t do.

‘’Felicity!!’’ Oliver looked up and saw Thea coming over to them and frown at their hands intertwined. ‘’Roy wanted to speak to you.’’ Oliver could hear that Thea was lying, Thea could never lie to him, she might not have lied to him but to Felicity and he could still hear it.

He watched Felicity walk away, skipping towards Roy with a bright smile on her face.

‘’I have no idea what you’re playing at here Ollie; but stop it.’’ Thea growled and Oliver looked up in shock at Thea.

He had never in his entire life heard Thea speak to him like that. Thea adored him, he couldn’t do anything wrong in Thea’s eyes but now? Now she was looking at him with what Oliver suspected as hatred.

‘’Spee-e-‘’ ‘’No Oliver!’’ she whisper-yelled and he flinched because Thea never called him by his full name. ‘’I don’t know what’s going on with you and Felicity, but it has to stop.’’ She lowered her face so her face was just a few cm’s away from his. ‘’She deserves someone better and younger. You don’t like her; you think you like her because she cares about Noah. Stop this now before you’ll break her heart!’’

Oliver’s heart clenched painfully and he opened his mouth to say something back but it looked like Thea wasn’t done yet. ‘’Felicity likes you; I can see that Oliver. She’s my best friend and I know her like the back of my hand, she likes you a lot. Don’t you hurt her Oliver because I’ll never ever forgive you.’’ She hissed and with that walked off.

Oliver stood up fast and without looking back at everyone he walked towards the kitchen, he gripped the end of the counter tightly. His knuckles turning white with the force he was holding it. tears prickled behind his eye-lids and he chuckled in himself. He was going to cry over a girl and he was fucking 30.

Oh he knew, he knew that he didn’t deserve her and that she deserved better someone younger, someone without a child. Someone that didn’t have so much baggage but he couldn’t help but want her.

With those thought one tear trailed down his face and into the marble counter.

* * *

 

July 21th 2014

Felicity led her hands roam over the skin-tight dress she was wearing. A small smile was playing on her face as she looked in the mirror and she had to say, she looked incredible good right now.

The dress was a dark-green color and her back was completely bare the fabric started again just right above her ass. She wasn’t wearing a bra since the back was bare but the dress had cups in them which did amazing things to her boobs, they were pushed up just the right amount of time. Not too much that she looked like a porno star but also not too less that it looked like she had the chest of a 12 year old.

Her hair was in curls and swept to her right side, she wore dark-green Smokey eyes with a pair of fake eyelashes that made her look extra sexy. She had plump red lips and her legs looked endless thanks to the black heels she wore.

‘’Holy shit.’’ Felicity laughed when she saw Thea walk into the room and stare at her in shock. ‘’Woa-aw Felicity.’’ She laughed and twirled around so Thea could see the front and if it was even possible her best friend’s eyes grew even wider.

‘’Barry will have to take a very loonngggg shower tonight.’’

Felicity frowned at that, she knew Barry liked her, ever since the wedding he had taking a liking on her again. ‘’You know I don’t like him like that Thea.’’

Thea nodded with a small smile on her face. ‘’I know but that doesn’t mean it’s a shame because you two would be a perfect couple, both smart that only you two would be able to understand each other, you’re both awkward and babble too much and both gorgeous people.’’

Felicity nodded, she knew that Barry and her would be a perfect couple but she couldn’t help but want nothing more than to be best friend’s with him.

‘’Well you look stunning too. I bet Roy can’t keep his hands of you.’’ Felicity smiled at Thea who started blushing. She was incredible happy for her two friends for finally getting together and being happy with each other.

Felicity wasn’t lying when she said that Thea looked stunning, she had cut her hair in a straight bob-line that made her face pop more, she was wearing some thick black eyeliner and the rest of her face was very natural with just a pink lip-gloss on her lips.

Her dress was a gorgeous color of royal blue and thick straps where going over her shoulder and making crisscross bands over her back, leaving some skin where the ‘straps’ didn’t cover the skin. The dress was tight over her whole body which made her look like some Victoria secret model.

‘’Thanks Felicity, now I think it’s time we show Starling City what they’re missing.’’ She winked at her and Felicity let out a breathy laugh and nodded, both of the girls grabbed their clutches and walked out of Thea’s room.

‘’Is your father coming?’’ Thea asked and Felicity shook her head. ‘’No, he said this was a young people party and he would just stay at home with Caity and the devil.’’ Thea laughed and Felicity snorted, god did she hate that child. ‘’My parents will come since they haven’t seen you yet today and want to give you your present.’’ Felicity smiled, she loved Robert and Moira; they were always way too sweet to her. ‘’They won’t stay long, don’t worry.’’

Felicity smiled, it wasn’t that she would even mind if Robert and Moira would stay until the early morning. She loved those two people. ‘’You and I both know I was not worrying about that.’’ Felicity said and walked down the stairs knowing that Roy, Barry and Sin where waiting downstairs so they could go to Verdant together.

‘’Omygod you girls look HOT!’’ Sin yelped and Felicity and Thea laughed at their exciting friend. ‘’Says you.’’ Felicity wiggled her eyebrows at Sin who smiled innocently.

She was wearing short shorts that where from leather and a crop top that showed just a little bit of her stomach, nothing too much, it was white and had skulls on it. Her feet where adored by black spikey heels and Felicity couldn’t help but smile, even though Sin had a ‘boy-ish’ style she dressed up for this party but she still stayed with her style which Felicity completely adored of Sin.

‘’Thank you for the compliment girls.’’ Roy said sarcastically and Felicity laughed along with her friends, this was what she loved the most.

Her friends.

Barry smiled at her. ‘’Happy birthday Felicity.’’ He said and gave her three small pecks on her cheeks before hugging her and Felicity hugged him back, she hadn’t seen Barry the whole day since she didn’t go to school today since she wanted to spend her day with her father and Caity but Thea/Roy and Sin had also shown up.

Which Felicity hadn’t mind at all.

Before Felicity could even thank Barry he awkwardly shoved a present in her arms and shifted from his left leg to his right, he was obviously nervous to see her reaction to the gift.

Felicity smiled a bright smile at him and started unwrapping the paper from the box, a gasp left her mouth as she opened the lid and she stared at the gorgeous earrings in the box. ‘’B-barry.’’ She looked up at him with big blue eyes and shook her head. She could see the brand ‘Tiffany&co’

‘’This is too expens-‘’ ‘’Nothing is too expensive for you Felicity.’’ Barry’s thumbs where twiddling together as he flashed her one of those nervous smiles and Felicity felt tears burn behind her eyes.

God did she hate herself right now on this moment.

Why couldn’t she like Barry? Why couldn’t she? She didn’t understand especially since she had liked Barry since the beginning of High-school. He deserved someone because he was a nice guy. He didn’t deserve to get his heart broken, she still hated Iris for breaking his heart like she did and now she was the one who would break his heart because he so obviously liked her

She blamed Oliver Jonas Queen.

‘’The-ey’re gorgeous Barry.’’ She blinked away the tears before they would roll down her cheeks and pecked Barry on the cheek.

‘’Well let’s go!’’ Thea cheered.

* * *

 

‘’It’s like we walked into Vegas.’’ Oliver commented and Tommy laughed. ‘’Yeah that was what Thea was going with, since –‘’ ‘’Felicity lived in Las Vegas.’’ Oliver nodded and smiled at Tommy who was frowning at him.

‘’Are you okay Oliver?’’ Oliver nodded, his jaw was clenched together as he thought of what Thea had said to him on Noah’s birthday. ‘’I’m great.’’ He spat out and Tommy raised his arms. ‘’Dammn sorry for asking buddy.’’ Tommy rolled his eyes and Oliver took a deep breathe, he had no idea why he was taking Thea’s words so to the heart.

‘’Look who walked in.’’ Tommy said as he took a sip of his alcohol. Oliver turned to look and his whole heart stopped breathing.

There was Felicity with his sister and her friends.

 She looked incredible gorgeous and stunning.

How could he keep his hands of her now? Knowing she was legal and obviously liked him too?

The answer was he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT I ENDED IT THERE. Please don't hate me haha


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY, gosh I'm so sorry but I had such a big writer's block on this chapter, I kept writing but then deleting because I was not happy with it. I didn't forget about this or any of my story's and I'm so sorry for lacking because that was never my intention. I'm also busy with college and internship and everything. 
> 
> Again I'm so sorry

July 21th 2014

* * *

 

‘’Felicity darling!’’ she had just stepped into Verdant twenty minutes ago and people who she barely knew or  didn’t knew at all had wished her a happy birthday and the table that Thea had organized to be the ‘present table’ was already full, presents being piled on each other.

She hated it, she absolutely hated all the presents she would be getting from people that don’t even know her.

She turned around to the voice and her whole body stiffened.

There was Daniel Parker walking towards her with a broad smile on his stupid smug face.

The guy who made Thea’s life a living hell for months now.

The guy who was her teacher and got Thea to fall in love with him, make her have sex with him for him to have it filmed and put it online.

‘’Daniel.’’ She gritted through clenched teeth. ‘’I didn’t know you were invited?’’ she spat out and Daniel just laughed softly, his hands going to her hips as he pulled her closer to her. ‘’If I had known how hot you loo-‘’

Felicity didn’t need to hear enough, she still didn’t understand how the asshole wasn’t in jail yet.

She slapped him hard across the face, she could hear the gasp from Thea on her right side and Roy was already stepping forwards but Felicity wouldn’t let him ruin this. Felicity also wouldn’t let this asshole in front of her who was holding his cheek like she had just knocked him out ruin her birthday; the birthday party that Thea had been so busy organizing.

If looks could kill Felicity would have been dead but that didn’t stop her from doing what she was going to do now. She grabbed him by his coat; pulling him towards her harshly. ‘’If you don’t leave this minute. Right now!’’ she hissed. ‘’I’ll make sure you will never have the chance to fuck any girl anymore and I promise it will hurt. ’’ She let go of his jacket and patted on it.

‘’I won’t say it a second time.’’ She glared and she grinned watching the 30+ man scramble to his feet and run out of the club.

She smiled satisfied and walked back to her friends who stared at her like she had grown a second head. ‘’Smoakie; when you get mad god is it hot.’’ Roy smirked and Felicity laughed.

Thea looked at Felicity with a watery smile and on that moment Felicity wished that she would have done worse to that asshole but suddenly she hand her arms full of Thea who was hugging her very tightly.

‘’Thank you, thank you so much Felicity’’ she cried in the nape of her neck.

Felicity felt her throat tighten as she hugged Thea back. How could Daniel Parker hurt her like this? Thea was nothing but an amazing girl who fell in love with the wrong guy or should she say man? Because that’s what he is a 35 year old man who was already married and his wife was on that time expecting a baby.

‘’Always T. Always’’ Felicity rubbed her back and pulled away. ‘’You did an amazing job with organizing this Thea. I feel like I’m back in Vegas again’’ she laughed and Thea beamed at her. ‘’Thank you; but I wasn’t the only one who did this. Roy helped a little and Tommy did a lot of work too.’’ She smiled shyly at Roy who came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

Felicity smiled at the couple happy that both finally admitted they had feelings for each other. They both deserved it.

She turned her back to her friends and looked at the packed club, people were dancing, making out, almost having sex on a dance-floor. No Felicity was pretty sure the couple in the middle of the dance-floor where having indeed sex and Felicity cringed.

How classy.

‘’Felicity!’’ Felicity smiled when the parents of Thea walked to her. ‘’Mister and Miss Queen!’’

She could see the smiles on their faces as they walked towards her. ‘’Happy birthday sweetheart.’’ Moira Queen said and placed three kisses on her cheek. Felicity smiled at the woman. ‘’Thank you Miss Queen, you really didn’t have to come-‘’ ‘’Oh nonsense sweetheart. We haven’t seen you the whole day and we haven’t had the time to give you our present.’’

Felicity blushes a little at the brush-off and smiles. ‘’You really didn’t have to buy me an-‘’ ‘’Happy birthday Felicity.’’ Mister Queen smirked a little and she knew why; he was purposely interrupting her. He also gave her three kisses on the cheek.

‘’It’s a shame but we don’t have the present with us now.’’ Felicity frowned, didn’t they say they wanted to come because they wanted to give her the present they had bought for her?

She shrugged it off and smiled at the pair. ‘’That’s okay.’’ She grinned at them.

* * *

 

The past hour and a half went by Felicity like a haze.

She kept getting ‘happy birthdays’ from people she didn’t know, she got drink after drink even though she still was no 21 nobody seemed to care. She wasn’t drunk nor tipsy but she could feel the alcohol making her a little bit more loose.

She kept being pulled on the dance-floor by random people wanting to dance with her.

She kept getting called gorgeous when months ago she still was the ugly charity friend of Thea Queen.

But what really hurt Felicity was how she knew, she knew Oliver was here before she even arrived and he hadn’t once even looked at her.

He didn’t wish her a happy birthday or even a ‘hello’ when she passed him and Tommy, she really had thought he also had feelings for her but when she saw him with a gorgeous woman who was wearing a red silk dress that clung to her skinny figure and Felicity could feel the tears forming in her eyes when he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Oh she really did read the messages wrong.

Felicity took a deep breath and started walking towards Tommy and Oliver. She told herself it was because she wanted to thank Tommy for what he did but really it was to see if Oliver would even wish her a happy birthday.

‘’Tommy hey’’ Felicity smiled and she could see Tommy beaming back at her. ‘’Felicity! I thought I would never have the chance.’’ He chuckled and placed three wet kisses on her cheek. ‘’Happy birthday. finally 18 how does that feel?’’ Felicity smiled at him. She hadn’t met Tommy a lot of times maybe a few times when he was either at the Queen’s manor or at Oliver’s penthouse but other than that?

But he was a gentleman. A very handsome man.

‘’I’m sorry but I don’t have a pre-‘’ ‘’Oh that’s okay Tommy. I mean this all is pretty great.’’ She twirled a round to look around the room again, purporsly ignoring Oliver who she could feel staring at her. ‘’Thank you Tommy; I couldn’t have a better birthday party, it was really sweet of you to help Thea.’’ She smiled and Tommy grinned back at her.

‘’Of course, you look gorgeous by the way. That dress looks just mind-blowing on you. I never thought you could clean up this nicely.’’ He winked and even though Felicity knew he was kind of saying how he didn’t think she was this hot or sexy or gorgeous she blushed.

She knew a few months ago with her outboard-bracket she looked a lot different, how one steel thing could make such a difference. And because of that thing she never really could wear make-up to hide the red spots and small amounts of pimples because she always thought it looked silly and because of that thing the first thing people looked at was the outboard-bracket and not her body.

Which she knew was a great body. She had a great butt and nice curves.

‘’Thanks Tommy.’’ She smiled at him, she didn’t call him ‘Mister Merlyn’ because when she did Tommy had freaked out and told her to never call him that again because it reminded him of his father and in Tommy’s words he was much better than his father.

She tried so hard not to look at Oliver and his lady friend that was obvious more than a friend but it was so hard.

She looked at him and straightened her posture. ‘’Hello Oliver.’’ She gritted her teeth together to fight back the tears that where threatening to fall. How could he make her feel like this? How could he make her feel so hurt and how could her body react like this to him. She could feel the tears stinging behind her eyelids and her throat tightening, it felt like it was hard to breathe and she had no idea what to do about feeling this …

Devastated.

* * *

 

Oliver watched her. Watched how her hands flew around the place while she was explaining something to Tommy with a broad smile.

He knew he was a dickhead; god did he knew it especially since he now knew that Felicity liked him and he was just ignoring her on her birthday after all the things she had done for him and Noah. But as much as he really liked Felicity he couldn’t let that ruin his relationship with Thea.

His little sister meant the world to him and he would be dammned if him and Felicity getting together meant that his relationship with Thea would be over.

So he just watched Felicity talk with Tommy, her arms flying around the place and then she turned to him, a small frown on her face.

‘’Hello Oliver.’’ She more spat then said to him and Oliver felt his whole body stiffened. the hate that Felicity’s voice carried made him regret ignoring her on her own birthday. It made him regret everything he’d done today.

He hated himself for kissing Isabel on the mouth when he knew Felicity was looking. He saw the way her whole face fell and how she fought back the tears, there was some space between them but he could see the way her jaw clenched since the lights where shining on her, he could see the way she played with her fingers and then determined walked over to them.

‘’Felicity.’’ He nodded and cursed at himself for the way his voice shook and Felicity looked so broken but she composed herself very fast and plastered what Oliver could see was a very fake smile.

‘’Well I’m goi-ing to go.’’ She said and thanked Tommy once more before she more flew then walked away from them and towards the bar. He watched her walk away in her gorgeous dress. How badly he wanted to say how gorgeous she looked; how he wanted to take her right there and now and never let her go anymore but he couldn’t.

‘’What was that?’’ Tommy’s angry voice made him look back at Tommy and the girl long left his side so he quirked an eyebrow up at Tommy.

‘’What was what?’’

Tommy snorted and took a sip from his drink. ‘’Mmm I don’t know. The fact you completely ignored Felicity? It’s her birthday and you didn’t even wish her a happy fucking birthday. What’s going on Oliver?’’

Oliver would have never guessed that Tommy would get mad at him for ignoring Felicity since his best-friend didn’t even know the girl that well; but here he was hissing and spatting every word at Oliver with disgust lacing his voice. He looked angry and disgusted by Oliver and god did that hurt.

He shrugged and took a sip from his own drink. ‘’I’m here to have a good time that’s all.’’ He tried to say it as normal as possible but the disgust he felt for himself for saying it was a lot.

Tommy let out a dark laugh and Oliver watched how he shook his head and muttered something under his breathe that Oliver couldn’t hear because of the loud music, he watched how Tommy shoved past him. His shoulder harshly bumping into his as he walked through the crowd of people dancing.

Oliver clenched his jaw, his teeth gritting against each other as he finally let his shoulders sag and just watch everyone around him.

He couldn’t see Felicity.

He couldn’t see Tommy.

He did see an angry looking Thea storm over to him with Roy in tow, her eyes where blazing with anger.

‘’WHAT did YOU do to FELICITY.’’ She yelled when she was finally in front of him and Oliver flinched, confusion written all over his face as he squinted at Thea. His lips forming into a scowl as he said the next few words.

‘’Isn’t this what you wanted Thea?’’ he snapped and he could see his little sister open her mouth again but he wasn’t done yet. ‘’Having me as far away from Felicity as possible. That’s what you wanted wasn’t it?.’’ he could see Thea’s face drop but Oliver couldn’t stop because god had it hurt seeing Felicity’s reaction to him being so cold and cruel.

‘’You wanted me far away from Felicity, you didn’t want me to be happy with her. You don’t want her happy either since YOU KNOW that we both like each other but you made it pretty clear that you would hate me and be disgusted with me If I acted out on my feelings.’’

Tears formed in his eyes at the thought of not only losing his little sister but also his parents and everyone he cares about because he was pretty sure if he got together with Felicity everyone would be disgusted with him.

Thea opened her mouth again but he still wasn’t anywhere near done.

‘’Because It would be SO disgusting if I would get together with her right?’’ he laughed darkly. ‘’An almost 31 year old man with an 18 year old teenager is disgusting isn’t it? but when you have a 35 year old man being together with a 23 year old girl NOBODY is complaining.’’

Everything that he had been bottling up for the past few days came out in an emotional speech and he didn’t care.

‘’You have no idea Thea, you have no idea how hard HOW MOTHER FUCKING HARD It is to ignore her. To act like I don’t give a fuck about her all of sudden. To watch her face fall every-y-ytime she thought I would wish her a happy birthday to just co-oolly walk past her and act like she’s invisible. You have no idea how hard all of that is when I just w-a-ant to hold her in my arms-s and ne-ever let her go-o. ‘’ tears formed in his eyes and his throat felt like it was being stuffed with Styrofoam.

‘’Ol-liver.’’ Thea gasped and Oliver could see how his speech was affecting her but he didn’t care if she got hurt by the words he was speaking. He didn’t care because he was hurting because he hurt the girl he had feelings for.

‘’You want to know? Why? Why I do this? Because I don’t want you to hate me. You’re my little sister and I will do everything to maintain our brother/sister relationship but I didn’t think about how I would start hating you for making me do this. I was so worried about you hating me if I would act out on my feelings that I ignored how I am despising you at the moment.’’

Oliver watched how the tears fell down Thea’s face but nothing in his body ached for him to hug her or comfort her because this was her doing.

He chuckled darkly and took downed down his vodka in one sip.

‘’You got what you want. I hope you’re happy now little sis.’’

With that said he walked past Thea and Roy and walked to the bar and ordered another drink.

‘’Dude, you don’t look that happy.’’ The man behind the bar said and Oliver laughed. ‘’Just give me the drinks. I’m not in the mood to spill my feelings towards some bar-tender; if you want to talk about other people’s feelings maybe you should have taken a different job route.’’ He snapped and grabbed the drink from the shocked bar-tender and downed it down in one big sip again.

‘’Another one please.’’ He shoved the glass back to the bar-tender who nodded stiffly and went back to make him another vodka.

Oliver’s thought went back to seeing Felicity’s face and he really did think getting stabbed in the chest with a massive sword would hurt less than seeing her all heart-broken and being heart-broken himself.

He loved her, god did he do that. He didn’t want to think about being in love with her but he was. He couldn’t deny it. the feelings have grown so much in the last few weeks. She has always been there for him ever since he returned back to Starling City and Thea introduced them and then he asked her if she wanted to become Noah’s nanny.

She was there for him, when he wanted a night off to do something relaxing? She was there to stay with Noah. If he needed advice on something or just complain? She was the listening ear and on occasions would give him advice when he asked for it.

She was there for him when Regina came back, saying things he wanted to hear but also saying things he didn’t want to here like how maybe he should let Regina back in their life.

She just was there.

Now he possibly ruined everything and he couldn’t handle or cope with how his heart was breaking in tiny pieces. He felt the pain.

After his fifth vodka shot he stood up on shaky legs and started walking towards the stairs to the VIP-room that was up there, it was like a balcony.

Tears blurring his vision he didn’t see where he was going.

He stepped in and almost fell to the ground when he tripped over his feet but a small hand steadied him and he knew before he even looked up to see who _helped him stay on his feet instead of landing face-first on the ground_ who it was

It was Felicity who looked at him with red-rimmed eyes and his heart broke again.

‘’Felicity.’’ He whispered brokenly and Felicity flashed him a watery smile.

‘’What are you doing up here Oliver?’’ she smiled a little and Oliver could see it was a real smile but could also see the pain behind her eyes.

‘’I fucked up, god I’m so sorry Felicity.’’ He whispered and Felicity leaded him to the couch.

That’s when he noticed how there was nobody in the VIP-room and how he could do anything he wanted to Felicity and nobody who would see or notice something.

Felicity sat down and Oliver dropped next to her. His head landing in her lap right away as he sobbed hard.

‘’Ssshhh it’s okay Oliver. I’m okay.’’ He could feel her fingers going through his hair and he moaned softly.

‘’I’m so sorry ‘Licity.’’ He slurred, his hand gripping her right thigh and squeezed it. ‘’I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorr—ryy’’

The last thing he remembered was how he stopped moving his thumb on her inner-thigh and how she was whispering how she was okay before the darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end it with fluff but ... this was better for me tbh and well who can be fluffy when 3x12 ended so heart-broken but Emily and Stephen's acting was so good and it made up for the heart-broken 'break-up' between them tbh 
> 
> Comments are welcome, again so sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is AO3 being really weird with everyone else too? I couldn't get on it for two days and it keeps saying all my story's are gone except this story. I hope it's just being weird because it does says 7 story's but it only shows this one :/

**July 22 th 2014**

* * *

 

Felicity opened her eyes and groaned when the bright sunlight was burning her blue eyes. ‘’Stop groaning.’’ A small annoyed voice said next to her and she looked beside her to see Thea with half opened eyes looking at her with a small frown on her face.

‘’Did anyone ever tell you that you snore like crazy?’’

Felicity went to shook her head but the action made her whine when a sharp pain went through her head and another groan left her mouth.

She closed her eyes and could hear Thea moving around, could feel Thea leaving the bed and heard Thea walk to the bathroom for her to return right back. ‘’You had a lot of drinks last night.’’ Thea explained and Felicity opened one of her eyes slightly to look at Thea.

Everything was very blurry especially since she wasn’t wearing her glasses but the fact she woke up with what Felicity expected was a massive hang-over didn’t really help her eye-sight either and Felicity raised one eyebrow. ‘’I didn’t drink tha-at much.’’ She hiccupped making Thea laugh.

‘’Oh but you did.’’

Felicity got a glass of water pressed in her hands. ‘’Open your mouth.’’ Thea commanded and Felicity complied; opening her mouth and waiting for the pill to be placed on her tongue, when she felt the small pink Ibuprofen on her tongue she took a small sip from the water and tried swallowing it but the nasty now smelting pill stayed on her tongue and Felicity gagged at the taste, taking a much larger sip and then swallowing again. She almost cheered when she felt the pill getting swallowed right.

She was now squinting at a smirking Thea who seemed to enjoy this just a bit too much making Felicity wonder what had happened yesterday night at her birthday party.

The last thing she remembered is holding Oliver while he cried in her lap.

‘’Okay what happened.’’ Felicity always had hated mysteries and this seemed like a big one.

Thea sniggered. ‘’I don’t know. After me and Ollie got in a fight I left the club sending you a text that me and Roy left; which by the way I still feel very bad for but he pissed me off and then an hour and a half? Yeah I think it was an hour and a half you came to the mansion. Drunk as fuck babbling about this hot guy you had kissed and how you thought you might be in love with him.’’

Felicity wanted to die of embarrassment but she also wanted to die because she had no idea who she had kissed. ‘’Fuck.’’ She groaned and let herself fall on her bed but then she remembered something.

‘’You and Oliver fought? Why?’’ she opened one eye again and looked at her best friend who seemed to be trying to find some words.

‘’Thea?’’

Thea groaned and started walking around the bedroom. ‘’You’re going to hate me when I will explain it.’’ Thea whispered which only made Felicity more confused. How could she ever hate Thea? Thea was her best friend, the most important person in her life.

She could never hate Thea.

‘’I told Oliver on Noah’s birthday that he wasn’t allowed to act out on the feelings he has for you because you deserve better and that I would hate him forever if he would get together with you. That’s why he was such a dickhead to you last night on your birthday party and I confronted him about it and he was so sad and miserable and god now he hates me.’’ Thea said it all so fast all Felicity could do was blink at her best friend.

Did she just hear that correctly? Her best friend’s older brother liked her? He actually liked her as in he wanted her to be his. He was cold to her because Thea told him that he wasn’t good enough for her.

Wait

Thea told him he wasn’t good enough for her?

Felicity stood up and clenched her teeth together. Yes Thea was right; she was mad no she was pissed because how could a sibling do that to another sibling? Especially Thea to Oliver because Oliver was Thea’s hero. He was her everything and how could she just want to throw that away because she doesn’t want Oliver with her.

She shook her head and started walking towards the door, she didn’t want to look at Thea right now. She didn’t want to say something in her state that would hurt Thea and would make Felicity regret it.

‘’Felicity!’’ Thea cried but Felicity didn’t stop, she didn’t turn around and look at Thea who was probably standing there defeated. She didn’t whisper how she would like to be left alone for now.

She just left the room and the manor.

* * *

 

Oliver groaned loudly when he opened his eyes and a jumping little five year old buy was hovering over him.

‘’Daddy!’’ he yelled excited making Oliver close his eyes tightly and hoping that the pounding in his head would leave; which of course didn’t work at all since Noah jumped on him with a loud thud and Oliver whined.

‘’Noah buddy. Daddy isn’t feeling so well.’’ He opened one eye to see his son’s face fall and he regretted the words right away but then his stomach churned and Oliver shot up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom that was linked with his bedroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet.

Oliver could hear Noah’s little feet’s padding behind him and soon he felt a small a very small hand rub his back. The small hand going up and down which made Oliver’s heart flutter.

It didn’t matter who he would lose; he would always have Noah.

‘’Daddy should I call granny or Raisa? She makes good soup for tummy aches.’’ Oliver wanted to tell him that no it wouldn’t work with a hangover but the way his son cared for him was warming his heart.

Oliver nodded and slowly and on shaky legs stood up. His hand went straight to his head like holding his forehead would actually make his headache go away. ‘’I’ll call granny.’’

Oliver watched Noah run away towards the living room. Oliver couldn’t even feel remotely guilty for being hang-over at all.

He didn’t remember anything from last night after his fight with Thea and he was okay with that. He was relieved to see he was in his own home and not at some woman’s house which would have meant he had sex with that woman and those days are over.

He dragged himself back to his bed and lied on top of the covers. He didn’t have the energy to crawl under them. Oliver didn’t have energy for anything; he might have forgotten everything after Thea and his fight but that’s the problem. He did remember their fight and the words he had said to his little sister in his tipsy state and sure he meant every little word he said to her but that didn’t mean that the way her face scrunched up in the most heart-breaking expression because of his worlds wouldn’t be imprinted into his mind.

He remembered how incredible gorgeous Felicity looked in her dress and how happy she looked until he kept ignoring her and he could see the insecurity swim behind her eyes as if she should be insecure if he wouldn’t pay her attention.

He remembered feeling like complete and utterly crap that was for sure.

The door opened again and Noah ran into the room with a small smile.

‘’Granny is coming soon.’’ He smiled and crawled to Oliver and cuddled into his side. ‘’Maybe I should call Lissy too she always makes me feel better when I have tommy ache. She always rubs my tummy.’’ Oliver shook his head. ‘’No buddy; it’s Felicity’s day off.’’ He knew that if Noah would call Felicity that she would come in a heart-beat because he might have been the biggest asshole in the universe to her **on her birthday party** she was the kind of person who would forget all about that and help him.

But she couldn’t help him because she was the reason he felt like this. He had never in his life felt like this, so hopeless not even when Regina all of sudden left him and he was all alone with just a few months old Noah.

Oliver turned on his side so he could look at the one person that would never leave him. His biggest pride.

He did something good in his life and Noah was the living proof of that because Noah was the best behaved child that he has ever met.

‘’Daddy I love you.’’ The three words that left Noah’s mouth made Oliver’s eyes go straight to his son and he smiled, his hand going to the back of Noah’s head and he pressed his son’s head into his chest. ‘’I love you too buddy.’’

It was silent for a while until the doorbell rung and Oliver sighed. ‘’Will you open the door? I bet it’s granny!’’

Noah nodded and jumped of the bed and ran to the door.

Oliver sat up and ran a hand through his hair and looked in the mirror, hoping that he looked somewhat normal instead of someone who looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

He choosed the later when he saw how he looked. His eyes were red and he had huge bangs under his eyes, his hair was a mess and he was very pale.

‘’DADDY.’’

Oliver jumped of the bed when he heard the slight fear in his son’s voice. Making his way very fast to the front door all kind of scenarios played through his mind.

But nothing had him prepared for what or rather who he was seeing by the door.

There she stood _again_

‘’Regina.’’ He hissed and stood behind Noah in a flash bringing the small boy behind his broad body as he glared at the woman who gave birth to Noah.

‘’I know you said I shouldn’t come back but.’’ The woman in front of him looked so broken. ‘’He turned five a few days ago-o’’ her voice broke as she looked and tried to get a glimpse of the boy but Oliver’s broad body was blocking him from her sight.

Oliver clenched his teeth and the anger was radiating of him. ‘’You have no right to come here.’’ He spat. He didn’t need to feel sorry for her, he didn’t want to feel sorry for her when she was the one that LEFT and now 4 and a half year later she’s ready to become a mother?

He wouldn’t fall for that trap, when things would be rough she would just leave again.

‘’Yeah he also turned four a year ago and three two years ago and two three years ago and one fo-‘’ ‘’I GET IT’’ she yelled.

Oliver felt Noah tense up and he squeezed his side a little in a comforting way. ‘’Do you? Do you get it?’’ he growled at her and stepped one step closer to her. ‘’Because I don’t, I don’t get how you have the GUTS to even think you can get back in his life when you all but ran when things got a little bit hard. How you have the guts to get emotional because he turned five WHEN YOU WEREN’T THERE FOR HIS OTHER BIRTHDAYS.’’ He yelled and he knew, he knew he shouldn’t do this right now. Not when Noah was behind him and hearing every word that he was saying.

He just couldn’t help it. he was mad and pissed and hurt and all those feelings combined made him say things he wouldn’t usually say in the presence of his son.

‘’Daddy’’ Noah’s soft voice made him spin around and put his arms on the small shoulders of his son. ‘’It’s okay Noah. Granny is coming soon and the lady was just leaving.’’ Oliver looked over his shoulder and glared at Regina who stood by the door.

‘’Is that my mommy.’’ He asked and looked at Regina with big eyes, his mouth slightly agape and stared at her with wonder in his eyes.

‘’Yes sweetheart I am your mom-‘’ ‘’No!’’ Oliver growled and clenched his teeth together again, he couldn’t believe how she had the guts to even come here when he had told her to never come back again.

‘’Dad?’’ Noah looked so confused and Oliver’s heart ached. What was he supposed to say to his own child? That yes that woman was the woman who carried him for 9 months and gave birth to him and cared for him for the first few months of his life but then one day she was gone.

So no Oliver didn’t think Regina was allowed to call herself Noah’s mother, that title belonged to someone else. Someone who had always been there for Noah since he returned to Starling City.

That someone that had Oliver’s heart.

‘’Lissy!’’ Noah’s excited yell made Oliver look up and his blue eyes met Felicity’s eyes and she shifted her gaze from him to Regina and back to Noah who was now running to her.

What was she doing here?

* * *

 

‘’I ueh-hm Noah called me saying you nee-eded me to babysit him sinc-ce you were sick.’’ Why was she stuttering?

Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed together and that’s when it hit her. Noah had called her without Oliver’s permission and Regina was there and oh god.

‘’I’m so sorry I just assumed that when Noah called saying you were sick and- I should have asked him if he could give me you on the pho- but I didn’t want to bother you and now I am here standing like a fool when you’re obviously having some kind of family discussion- not that your family. Well you are but.. why is nobody stopping me?’’ she asked horrified.

She watched how Oliver’s lips turned into a small smile and Noah was by her feet, his hands in the air and he made grabby hands towards her.

‘’Okay buddy. You lied to me.’’ Felicity said kneeling down and tilting him up so she could stand again with Noah in her arms. He nuzzled his head right into the nape of her neck, muttering something making Felicity squeal because it tickled.

Noah looked up at her again with a small smile. ‘’Daddy was sick and you always make my tummy better when I’m sick. So I told daddy I would call granny but I called you!’’ he explained looking and sounding so proud of himself making Felicity smile and then she looked at Oliver who yes looked like he was very sick and _angry?_

‘’My mommy is here! Well she says she is but daddy says she isn’t.’’ he looked so confused and Felicity sighed holding him a bit tighter. ‘’I-‘’ ‘’She was just leaving.’’ Oliver glared and Felicity watched how all of sudden the woman who looked so uncertain of herself and so insecure tilted her head to the side and she looked at Felicity with a small smirk on her face.

‘’I wanted to give you a chance Oliver.’’ She looked Felicity up and down making Felicity shudder a little and then she watched how Regina looked at Oliver again a very angry expression on her gorgeous face and it kind of frightened Felicity since she was looking so insecure just five seconds ago and now she looks like Moira Queen when someone would stand In her way.

It really frightened Felicity.

‘’I wanted to give you a chance to let me see Noah again, but now..’’ she laughed a cold laugh. ‘’I’ll fight for him Oliver, I will do whatever I have to do to get him. And when I have him? You’ll never see him again.’’

Felicity gasped and she quickly pressed Noah’s head into her chest as he whimpered slightly.

Oliver stared at Regina as she left and Felicity could see he was lost for words and didn’t know what to do. He looked broken.

‘’See you in court Oliver.’’ And with that she walked past Felicity and gone was she.

‘’DADDY’’ Noah cried and he was already fighting in Felicity’s arms to get to Oliver. Felicity let him on the ground and he ran with his little legs to Oliver who scooped him up in his arms and Felicity saw how what Regina had said to him was affecting him. She could see the fear of losing Noah in his eyes.

Felicity walked into the home and heard the small whimpering of one little Beagle dog and Felicity smiled, she walked to the small cage that she was in and Felicity let her out.

Pepper ran to Oliver and Noah right away’; asking for attention and Noah laughed in Oliver’s arms as Oliver put him down and Noah started playing with the puppy right away.

‘’Hey.’’ He said breathless and Felicity grinned at him.

Noah ran away with Pepper running after him and suddenly they were alone and Felicity didn’t know why but she wanted to assure Oliver that he wouldn’t lose Noah.

‘’You won’t lose him.’’ She stepped closer and laid her small petite hand on his bicep that was bare since he was only wearing a tank-top. ‘’If you think the judge would even give Noah to a woman that has left her child to die for all she would care then you are stupider then I thought you were.’’ She smiled softly at him and he looked down at her. His eyes were showing her what he felt.

‘’She’s g-good Felicity she’s really good-d at manipu-‘’ ‘’You’re better.’’ She said so sure of herself. ‘’Oliver you have to believe in yourself!’’

Oliver nodded but his head lowered a little and Felicity knew that he was having second doubts about all the things he had done with Noah making Felicity’s heart ache because if it’s anything then he was the most amazing single father there ever existed.  

‘’Oliver.’’ Felicity cupped his face and smiled softly at him. ‘’I turned 18 yesterday.’’

She could see the confusion on his face when she said those few words. He nodded a little; his face still between her hands and Felicity could feel the scruff burning her hands.

‘’I’m legal.’’ She whispered and finally it looked like Oliver understood what he was saying because Felicity dropped her hands and stepped a feet back but Oliver wouldn’t let her.

‘’Yes you are.’’ He whispered hoarsely and cupped her face, his face all of sudden very close and. ‘’Felicity’’ he whispered before his lips found hers and Felicity let out a soft moan when finally

Finally they were kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to how I should continue this but I did it and I think I am okay with how this is going now!   
> (Don't worry we will find out what Moira and Robert's present for Felicity is in the next chapter!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting, it's been really hard to update the story's with all the exams I have going on right now :/ and with the TV-shows I watch!

**July 23 th 2014**

Felicity laughed when she bumped into something again. ‘’You’re not really great at leading me Mister Queen.’’ She yelped when again she stubbed her toe and she cursed in herself for trusting the man to lead her to whatever present the Queen’s had bought for her birthday.

She had spent most of the day with Oliver yesterday. At first it was awkward. Really awkward when they had pulled away and looked at each other for the first time after they kissed but it wasn’t long before Felicity pushed herself against Oliver and pressed their lips together again in a much more heated kiss which soon let to a heavy make-out session on the couch.

Then they had heard Noah’s shrieking laughter and Pepper’s barking and they pulled away laughing and Oliver kissed her once more before helping her sit up on the couch like a normal person and Felicity stroked the wrinkles in her clothes and patted her hair so it wouldn’t look like sex-hair anymore (she might not have had sex hair but it was pretty similar okay?)

Noah had come and they had watched a few Disney movies until Noah fell asleep with the small puppy on his lap. Oliver had put Noah to bed while Felicity carried Pepper to the small cage and put the small dog in the cage and locked it.

They were alone again but they didn’t kiss or make-out, they just talked and talked until Felicity’s father had called and asked where she was.

So now here she was blindfolded and being leaded by nobody else then Robert Queen to her present.

‘’Okay Mister Queen I think I’ll have about ten new bruises on my body.’’

‘’Don’t exaggerate Miss Smoak.’’

‘’I’m not exaggerating!’’ Felicity laughed. ‘’I’ve bumped my toe four times already and you made me bump into things SIX times.’’

‘’Like I said exaggerating.’’ She could hear the smirk in Robert’s voice and it made her smile, she loved it when he would let his guard down instead of being the business man.

‘’Where’s Miss Queen, she would so agree with me!’’ she could hear Moira laugh.

‘’She wouldn’t agree with you until you call us by our first names!’’ Robert’s teasing voice said.

‘’Fine.’’ She huffed. ‘’Moira was I exaggerating?’’ she could hear the intake of their breaths, they probably hadn’t expected that since they had always nagged her about calling them by their first names instead of being so formal but she always felt a little bit uncomfortable, still it sounded strange when she said Moira’s name but she had to practice right? She couldn’t keep calling her boyfriend’s parents by their last name.

Boyfriend, yes that did sound good she thought with a smile on her face.

‘’Okay darling we’re here.’’ Robert said and Felicity could feel the small breeze of air going past her. ‘’Are we outside?’’ she asked and felt Robert remove the blindfold.

Felicity blinked a few times to get her eyesight back since she didn’t have her glasses on, everything was blurry for a few seconds until her eyes fell on a gorgeous white jeep. She turned around to stare with big eyes at Robert and Moira.

‘’W-what’s tha-at’’

Moira laughed and hugged her tightly. ‘’That my darling is your car. I asked Oliver and he would love to learn you how to drive, we would feel a lot better if we knew you would be save in a car when you would drive home instead of walking, since you always so stubbornly refuse to let our driver bring you home.’’

‘’I can’t accept this guys.’’ Felicity gasped as she stroked the car a little with shaking hands. ‘’This is way too much.’’ She kept on shaking her head making Robert and Moira laugh. ‘’We’re not going to go back to the car dealer Felicity and tell them the girl that’s like a second daughter to us wouldn’t accept the car.’’

Felicity pursed her lips and kept on staring at the gorgeous car. She loved it, she remembered the numerous talks she had with Thea about this particular car, a white jeep. It was her dream car and somehow Moira and Robert had known, probably overheard them talking about it or Thea said it to them.

Speaking about Thea, they still haven’t spoken. Felicity knew she was being stubborn and that Thea didn’t deserve this kind of treatment but Felicity was hurt, she knew her Oliver liked her and kept it a secret from her, no not only that she threatened Oliver that if he would act out on his feelings he would lose Thea as a sister.

‘’Here are the keys but-‘’ Robert started and Felicity looked at his hand that was holding the key. ‘’Mom? Dad?’’ Thea walked out and Felicity bit her lip. ‘’Darling, Thea!’’ Moira smiled and hugged her daughter. ‘’We just gave Felicity the car and just like you expected she didn’t want it. but we don’t take no for an answer now do we?’’ Moira was smiling so big and happily and Felicity felt awkward standing there when Thea looked so upset.

‘’Thea, what’s wrong?’’ Moira asked and Felicity bit on her lower lip when tears streamed down Thea’s face.

‘’R-roy and I g-got in a f-fig-ght’’ she stuttered out and Felicity’s heart ached for her. She grabbed the keys from Robert’s hand and walked to Thea. ‘’Why don’t you tell me about it over ice-cream?’’ Felicity smiled and grabbed Thea’s hand.

And just like that their friendship was okay again because yes Thea had hurt her but she needed a friend right now and that friend was Felicity and she wouldn’t have wanted it another way.

\---

‘’Daddy why are we going alone? I thought ‘Lissy was coming too?’’ Noah asked, pouting a little as he held into Oliver’s hand who laughed a little. ‘’Auntie Thea was upset so ‘Lissy thought it was better to stay with auntie and make her happy again. We will still have fun without her right?’’

Noah nodded excited and kept on holding his hand. ‘’That’s okay, ‘Lissy needs to make Auntie Thea happy again.’’ He nodded again as if he was comforting himself with the idea that Felicity wasn’t joining them anymore for the day out to the aquarium.

Oliver smiled and paid the man behind the counter for the tickets. ‘’He’s five!’’ Oliver said and smiled when he got the kids discount and walked with Noah through the doors.

‘’What do you want to see the most?’’ Oliver asked and looked down at Noah who was jumping up and down. A small laugh bubbled out of Oliver’s mouth at watching Noah being so excited, the small boy was looking everywhere and then he gasped when he saw something he liked. ‘’Nemo!’’ he yelled and tugged his hand free from Oliver’s and ran over to one of the tanks that was inserted in the wall.

‘’Noah!’’ Oliver yelled and ran after him, pushing a few people out of the way to get too Noah. He watched Noah place both his hands on the glass of the tank and Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the utter awe on his son’s face

He stepped behind Noah and twirled him around, looking at him very stern and father like. ‘’You can’t run of like that Noah. That’s not how I learned you to be in public, what if you got lost?’’

Noah for his credit looked very sorry and slightly upset at Oliver’s tone. ‘’I wanted to see Nemo before he would swim away.’’ He said in a soft voice and Oliver’s heart blossomed with warm at the tone of his son’s voice and he put a hand on Noah’s head, shaking his hair a little. ‘’That’s okay Noah. Just wait for me okay?’’ Noah nodded and turned around again, his little hands going on the glass again.

He was finally having some alone time with his son again and even though he knew it would have been amazing to have Felicity with them at the Aquarium he couldn’t help but be happy that she wasn’t there. It was just him and Noah right now, something that hasn’t happened in a long time.

They needed some good father/son quality time

\---

Felicity was lying with Thea in Thea’s bed as she listened on about the fight she and Roy had.

‘’He’s so mad-d’’ she sobbed in Felicity’s chest and Felicity rubbed her back. ‘’Don’t worry T! He’ll get over it. He’s been madly in love with you for years, he won’t throw this all away because of one stupid fight!’’

‘’It wasn’t stupid!’’ she cried and Felicity sighed because Thea was right. Roy had every right to hate Thea right now. Because Felicity right now was even mad at Thea for doing what she did.

Thea went to Daniel yesterday, the teacher who ruined her life. She went to his house HIS HOUSE to talk and then of course Daniel tried something and luckily Thea got away but what made Thea even think that it was a good idea to go to his house to talk? The man was disgusting; he should have been in jail the minute he had touched Thea, the minute the police found out what he did but the only thing that had happened when the video was put online was him being fired and Thea having a horrible life for months.

‘’No it wasn’t.’’ Felicity agreed. ‘’But he’ll forgive you, but why Thea? Why did you go to him?’’

Felicity felt Thea shrug her shoulders and Felicity tried to keep her anger in. Thea didn’t need Felicity’s words of wisdom and the harsh tone of her voice. She knew what she did was wrong.

‘’I don’t know ‘Licity, I do-on’t know what possessed me but-t I wa-as so angry at myself-f for ruining our frie-‘’ ‘’You didn’t ruin anything. Yes I was mad but it’s okay now , if you think our friendship would be ruined because of that.’’ Felicity shook her head. It didn’t matter how mad she was at Thea for that, she wouldn’t ruin their friendship because of that because Thea has always been there for her and visa versa. Thea might be a Queen but the only REAL friends she had were Sin, Roy, Barry and herself and they would stick together!

Felicity just hugged Thea tighter. ‘’It’s okay Thea, you don’t have to talk.’’ Felicity kissed the top of Thea’s head and Thea let out a watery laugh.

‘’I feel like Noah gets those kinds of cuddles and kisses too when he’s upset.’’ ‘’I would lie if I said that wasn’t true.’’ Felicity laughed and smiled when she thought of the small boy.

‘’He and Ollie both are very lucky to have you.’’ Thea said softly and Felicity frowned a little. ‘’I know what I said too Ollie but I see how incredible wrong I am. Age is just a number until a certain age of course but 12 years difference isn’t that much.’’ Felicity nodded.

‘’How would your parents react?’’ Felicity asked softly and Thea’s head snapped up looking with wide eyes at her. ‘’Are you saying what I think you’re saying?’’ she asked and Felicity gulped before nodding. ‘’We’re in a relationship, well I think. We kissed the day after my birthday party and just kept on kissing and- that qualifies as a relationship right? Or am I jumping waaay too much into this? Oh god what if Oliver doesn’t think like that.’’

Thea laughed, for the first time since Felicity took her to her bedroom she laughed and Felicity frowned. ‘’Oh my dear best friend of mine. Oliver is totally and utterly in love with you. And no I don’t think he knows it himself yet but I know my brother and he was heartbroken when I forced him to not act out on his feelings and yes I still hate myself for it but- where was I again? ‘’ Thea frowned and Felicity laughed herself.

‘’You were at the part if we were in a relationship or not.’’ ‘’Oh yeah’’ Thea smiled and nodded. ‘’You two so are! Why don’t you go to him?’’

Felicity shrugged. ‘’You need someone right now and Oliver is at the aquarium with Noah right now.’’

‘’Oh and you didn’t want to go with them?’’

Felicity shrugged again and looked at Thea. ‘’It was my plan at first to go with them but like I said you needed me.’’

Thea smiled and cuddled closer to Felicity. ‘’Thanks Felicity. I’m so sorry.’’ She whispered and Felicity just squeezed her tight

\----

Oliver opened the door and a bright smile formed on his face at seeing Felicity standing there with a colorful box in her hands.

‘’Hello beautiful.’’ He bit on his lower-lip before lowering himself and placing a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips to which Felicity responded pretty quickly.

‘’Hello handsome.’’ She grinned and walked past him and towards the living room. ‘’I bought something after I cheered Thea all the way up.’’ She said and Oliver smiled, watching her from behind as she walked to the couch. She had an amazing body but especially her butt was just one masterpiece of its own.

‘’And what is that?’’ he asked and walked to the kitchen to grab some wine and wine glasses. He walked back and frowned when Felicity opened the box and he saw all kind of different jelly beans in the box. ‘’Felicity?’’ she looked up with a smile and her smile grew bigger when she saw the wine in his hands.

‘’Great idea to get the wine. We will need it!’’ she grinned and Oliver shook his head, putting the wine and glasses on the small table and then looked at Felicity again. ‘’What’s that?’’

She had a smirk on her face while picking out beans that had the same color and speckles on them and Oliver wanted to know so badly what was going through that brain of her. ‘’So were you planning on telling me or do I need to guess?’’ he asked with a smile and placed himself on the couch next to her.

She laughed and kept on separating the colors. ‘’Bean boozled.’’ She said and Oliver raised one eyebrow. ‘’I’m supposed to know what that means?’’ he chuckled when she let out a small sigh.

‘’No but …’’ she laughed again. ‘’Done, I’ll explain it fast.’’ She said and gave him a pointed look. ‘’Wait?’’ she frowned. ‘’Where’s Noah?’’ she asked and Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the adorable confused look on her face. ‘’He’s so tired from the whole day running around the aquarium so he went to bed early. He pretty much fell asleep as soon as his body hit the matrass.’’

Felicity nodded. ‘’Did you two have fun?’’ she asked and Oliver smiled, nodding his head.

‘’We did. Thanks for suggesting it; would have loved if you would have been there but it was still lots of fun.’’

Felicity smiled brightly at him and then looked back at the jelly beans. ‘’Okay it’s easy. You see there are all kinds of different colored jelly beans but there’s always a pair that has the same color. See!’’ she pointed too two white jelly beans that had yellow spots all over them and Oliver grimaced.

‘’Those don’t look good.’’ He whined and his heart lightened up when he heard Felicity’s carefree laugh. 

He still couldn’t believe he got her. He got the girl. The girl he had been having feelings for and he got her! He didn’t deserve her, he knew that but he would do everything to make him deserve her!

‘’That’s the catch!’’ she grinned evilly and Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. ‘’The catch?’’ he asked. ‘’See the yellow/white one?’’ she asked and held the one in her hands that she had asked him earlier, the one that looked disgusting. He nodded again and watched her gorgeous smile.

‘’One of those tastes like buttered popcorn.’’ He could already feel his mouth water. ‘’And one tastes like rotten egg.’’ He would love to know what his face looked like because all of sudden Felicity was doubled over, laughing so hard that Oliver was worried it might wake up Noah but he didn’t have the heart to tell her because her laugh was everything.

It made his whole body buzz

After she had calmed down and Oliver wiped the tears away with his thumbs she smiled at him. ‘’It’s easy, one tastes delicious and one tastes horrible.’’ She said and Oliver whined.

‘’And why did you want to play this game with me?’’

‘’Because it’s fun!’’ she explained and Oliver could see on that moment that she still was a child, she might be beyond her years but she still was just 18 but Oliver didn’t mind. He loved to see the carefree way of Felicity since she always looked so serious and this, this was just ONE of the silly things she loved.

He nodded and grabbed a jelly-bean. ‘’What’s the taste for this?’’ he asked and watched Felicity look at the paper. ‘’It’s either berry blue or toothpaste.’’ ‘’That doesn’t sound THAT disgusting.’’ He said and waited for Felicity to grab the bright blue jelly-bean, he put it in his mouth the same time Felicity did and started chewing on it.

‘’BERRY BLUE!’’ he yelled excitedly and grinned when Felicity pouted but her face didn’t look all that disgusting.

‘’Not that disgusting?’’

‘’Nope.’’

Oliver laughed and looked at the jelly-beans. ‘’What about that one?’’ he pointed to two brown-ish jelly-beans. ‘’That’s either chocolate pudding or canned dog food!’’ she said and Oliver’s face scrunched up in disgust. ‘’Neither of them sound good.’’

Felicity giggled and nodded; probably agreeing to him and he grabbed one and quickly put it in his mouth. ‘’OH GOD.’’ He yelped and went to the wine bottle and quickly got the cap of and poured a full glass of the red wine and downed it down.

Felicity was smiling sweetly at him. ‘’Didn’t you like Pepper’s food?’’ Oliver glared at her. ‘’It’s not fair I get the disgusting one that ACTUALLY tastes disgusting!’’

She smirked. ‘’Maybe if I choose one now I’ll get the disgusting one?’’ Oliver nodded and watched her go for the white ones. ‘’It’s either coconut or baby wipes.’’ Her face scrunched up adorably as she read the second choice and Oliver could already taste the baby wipes and he hadn’t even had the jelly-bean in his mouth.

Both of them put it in their mouths and Oliver chewed on the jelly-bean, smiling when he could taste the obvious coconut taste and he almost spit out his jelly-bean when he saw Felicity’s face and then her disgusting yelps and then she jumped of the couch too go to the glass of Oliver’s wine and started drinking from it.

She looked at him and glared but Oliver didn’t feel threatened, not when she had watery eyes and he could just imagine how disgusting that would taste.

‘’You’ve got a little bit.’’ He pointed to the corner of her mouth and watched Felicity wipe the little bit red wine from her mouth and she sat down on the couch sulking a little.

‘’Does little miss Felicity want a kiss to make it better?’’ Felicity nodded and Oliver smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips but Felicity apparently had other ideas as she placed her hands around Oliver’s neck and pulled him closer, Oliver moaned when he felt Felicity’s tongue open his mouth and their tongue’s touched.

Oliver pushed her down the couch and crawled on top of her. His hands where roaming her sides and Felicity’s hands where everywhere, his jaw, his hair, at the nape of his neck and scratching his clothed back. Oliver moaned again when Felicity shifted and he hissed when Felicity’s legs shifted past his crotch.

‘’Fe-elicity.’’ He moaned and pulled away from her lips, he looked at her and closed his eyes for a second at the dark and lusted look Felicity had in her eyes.

He didn’t know when in their little make-out session he had gotten his hands under her tank-top but his thumbs where brushing against the under-side of her clothed breasts and Oliver gulped.

Oliver didn’t want their first time to be on a couch after they played a game of ‘nice jelly-bean, disgusting jelly-bean’ and when they have just dated for two whole days.

‘’We s-should stop.’’ He groaned when Felicity shifted again and he could feel his jeans tighten even more. It was started to get rather uncomfortable and Oliver knew he had to get some space between them soon or he wouldn’t be able to control himself around her anymore.

Felicity nodded and Oliver slowly got of her, he helped her sit up. They sat in a quite uncomfortable silence for a while until Felicity spoke again

‘’Okay the green one!’’ she said and grabbed the green jelly-bean and Oliver got the other, grinning at her. He didn’t ask for the taste because he was pretty sure it was disgusting. Green had loads of disgusting tastes.

He didn’t even know what it was supposed to be when he bit down on the jelly-bean but he did know it was one of the most disgusting things he had ever tasted. He also know that he would eat a dozen of them if that meant he would hear Felicity’s laugh like that every time.

They kept on playing the game until all the jelly-beans were gone and Felicity was tipsy and Oliver knew he had to make a call to Felicity’s father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wanted to play Bean Boozled and I thought it was just completely adorable to use it with Oliver/Felicity. I had a hard time getting this chapter to the 3000+ letter count I always promise but the minute I thought of the jelly-beans it just came so easily! 
> 
> Just a few more chapters before shit hits the fan!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is even no excuse for me being so MIA and sucking at uploading my two stories, well actually there might be lol I'm in my exam year from college and applying to a new course and just so busy and when I have a little bit time over I like to watch my shows instead of writing. I hope this episode does make up for my lack of updating!

**August 23 th 2014**

Oliver and Felicity had been dating for a whole month and two days. Felicity couldn’t be happier. She knew she loved Oliver and she hoped he loved her too but she wasn’t sure, he did seem in love with her but she wouldn’t get her hopes up. They hadn’t been dating that long and she knew from herself that sometimes her feelings would just go crazy.

She got attached to things too fast and in the end that would always bite in her ass.

The only people who knew they were together were her friends, Tommy and Noah.

When they told Noah two weeks ago he was over the moon and he hadn’t let go of Felicity for an hour and she hadn’t mind. She was just so happy that he was okay with it. The problem was that he wanted to tell everyone how he finally got Felicity as a mommy which had made Oliver next to her tense up at the word and she had taken a shuddering breathe.

How do you tell an excited 5 year old boy that had always seen you as a mother that this didn’t make her his mother and that he had to keep it a secret?

It was heart-breaking how his lip had started trembling and the tears had formed in his eyes as he hid his face in the nape of her neck and had started sobbing softly.

Felicity was close to tears herself and she had looked at Oliver who seemed to be struggling to keep himself together.

After letting Noah cry for a while Felicity had coaxed him and told him that if he wanted that she would be his mother to Oliver’s surprise and the boy lightened up a bit but not before getting sad about not being able to tell anyone and Felicity kissed the tip of his nose with a slight smile on her face.

_‘’It’s our little secret. One day we will tell everyone okay but till now it’s our little secret.’’_

That was good enough to make Noah happy again and that day he didn’t leave Felicity’s side.

Now Felicity was watching Noah, Thea and Oliver cook something in the kitchen while she was making her homework. She listened to the laughs and giggles coming from the kitchen which made her smile and that was something while she was doing homework.

She might be smart but she absolutely hated homework. Despised it; high-school was stressing and teachers just didn’t understand that.

They’re teenagers with a personal life but school almost didn’t let that happen. You get tons of homework with you and Felicity was blessed that she was so smart but most people didn’t understand it and if they didn’t get homework they would have to learn for an exam or for a test. On a Friday the teachers just gave them tons of homework for Monday so the majority either didn’t do it or they did it and ruined their weekends by doing homework.

Felicity was one of those people who did their homework but lately she wanted to spend more and more time with her boyfriend and his son so she didn’t do her homework that often in the weekend anymore and mostly did it on the Sunday until the early hours of the morning.

Oliver had noticed and scolded her for it and told her that if she didn’t finish her homework there wouldn’t be any more making-out.

So here she was on a Saturday afternoon doing her homework while her best friend, boyfriend and the little boy she wished was her son where baking cupcakes and laughing and having fun while she was drowning herself in her homework.

‘’Thea!’’ Felicity yelled making the brunette turn around and stare at Felicity with an eyebrow raised. ‘’Didn’t you get any homework from Mister Williams?’’

Thea glared at her and Felicity smirked when Oliver turned to look at his little sister. ‘’Do you Speedy?’’ Thea sighed. ‘’Yes I do have homework but I’ll do it tomorrow!’’

Oliver chuckled and Felicity watched him shake his head. ‘’If Felicity isn’t allowed to do it tomorrow neither are you. Go get your books and come back and make your homework together.’’

Thea laughed. ‘’When I’m back Felicity is probably already done with her homework!’’ Thea said but did remove the apron and washed her hands.

Oliver shook his head again. ‘’Felicity will be on a much needed break until you come back and I bet she would love to help.’’ He looked at Felicity who grinned at him and nodded. A loving smile on her face.

‘’Okay Noah, do you want to come with me. You’ll see granny for a while and then we will go back. Leave daddy and ‘Lissy alone for a while.’’ Thea smirked at her and Felicity couldn’t help but smirk back at her. Thea obviously knew what both of them needed now since they hadn’t been able to do more than peck each other’s lips for three days now with Noah as presence.

Felicity watched Noah jump on Thea’s back and the two left the penthouse giggling and laughing.

‘’Finally.’’ She heard Oliver’s low growl and Felicity didn’t even have the time to agree with him since his mouth was already pressed up against her. His hands where already at her waist as he groaned in her mouth. Felicity moaned softly in her mouth. Oliver pushed her down on the large couch and towered over her. His tongue plunging into her mouth and tangling with her tongue.

Felicity wanted him but she knew that Oliver didn’t want that yet. She knew that he wanted to take it easy but the growing erection of him against her inner thigh made her speak up.

‘’Oliver.’’ She moaned softly. ‘’Please.’’ Oh god she was now begging him, begging him to get her off or at least do something about it instead of just their weekly make-out sessions and touching above clothing.

\---

‘’Oliver.’’ Felicity’s soft moan made him stop attacking her mouth and he looked at her with worry, did he go too far? ‘’Please.’’ She was begging him omygod she was actually begging him. But for what was she begging him? He had dreamed of this moment ever since they finally got together, who was he kidding he dreamed of this before they were even together.

But was she ready?

‘’Oliver for the love of god please.’’ He felt two hands on both of his cheeks and he stared at Felicity who’s lips where red and swollen and Oliver stared at her, his mouth slightly open and he didn’t know how to react. ‘’Noah and Thea will be back in 20 minutes and I’m begging you here. I understand if you don’t want to and I’ll stop because maybe you don’t even want to do anything remotely sexual with me and –‘’

‘’oh Felicity.’’ He muttered and placed a soft kiss on her jaw. ‘’You don’t even know what I want to do with you.’’ He muttered as he placed another kiss on her jaw. ‘’I want to so badly but’’

‘’No buts please.’’ She whispered and moaned when he sucked on her collarbone. He had found that specific spot a week ago in one of their more heated make-out sessions and found out that her reaction to him sucking on it made him want to take her right there and then.

Oliver slowly kissed his way down and went all the way down to her jeans. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans with shaky hands, looking up to see if Felicity would protest or not but she had her eyes scrunched closed and her lips where open as she panted softly. Slowly he removed her jeans, she lifted herself up so he could get the jeans past her very amazing and round butt.

‘’Felicity. Are you sure?’’ he was panting as he looked at the panties she wore. They were black and lacey and Oliver wondered if when she came here it was her intention to do this. ‘’Oliver for the love of god-‘’ Oliver interrupted her cursing with a chuckle and pecked her lips softly. ‘’Okay okay. Just if you change your mind tell me please?’’ she nodded and smiled softly at him.

 Putting his fears aside, he slipped his hands into her jeans and inside her panties to massage her properly. It was something he had done numerous times but he didn’t want to screw this up. He knew that Felicity had never done anything like this because she never had had a boyfriend so he wanted to make her feel good. Make her feel amazing.

His fingers slowly started playing with her center and her wetness was starting to come out. He knew she was more aroused than ever.  Breaking the kiss he started lowering himself. He kissed her collarbone again and went lower. He lifted her top and kissed her bare stomach, smiling when he heard the sharp intake of her breath and his name leaving her mouth in a soft shaky moan. He went lower again and stopped when he reached her panties, taking his hands away from her center ignoring Felicity’s soft protest he positioned himself in between her thighs and started kissing the fabric of her panties.

‘’Oh Oliver.’’ Her back arched back in the couch and Oliver smirked against her panties that where very soaked at the moment. Resting both hands on her sides he looked up and cleared his throat. ‘’Felicity.’’ His voice was a lot lower than normal as he looked at her. ‘’Can I?’’ he watched her take a deep breath and nod her head. Oliver smiled and softly nodded, she lifted herself of the couch again so that he could slid the panties down her legs. He threw them to the floor and looked down at her center gulping. She was half bare in-front of him and this was not a fantasy anymore. This was very real.

After taking a moment to let it all sink in he calmed his own nerves and found a comfortable position in between her wide open legs. Then he started kissing his way up her thigh, he noticed how Felicity’s breathing was starting to get a little bit heavier and faster making Oliver smile against her skin.

He kissed her inner thigh, grapping her hips in his hands and trying to calm his own nerves down. This was the first time Felicity would receive Oral and he wanted to make her first time as enjoyable as possible. So he slowly made his way to her center, he applied a soft kiss there. Tasting her for the first time and he groaned softly. He moved his mouth again gently always keeping in his mind that it was a sensitive area especially for someone who had never had received oral and was not used to something like this yet.

He started by licking her outer lips lazily, taking his time to explore them. With the help of one hand he touched her clitoris very gently. He heard her small moans and begging for him to continue.

With her begging him to continue he removed his finger from her center and opened his mouth. He started licking her clitoris. Oliver kept playing with his tongue in slow gentle movements almost like he was kissing her but then down there. He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on her taste and on her moans. However her legs started to move, pulling away from him almost as if she was struggling with the sweet torture he was making her go through.

‘’Stop. Stop. Stop’’ she moaned and Oliver looked up at her, a frown on his face. ‘’I can’t… I can’t take – it feels…’’ Oliver watched her trash her head to the side and he smiled. She wasn’t begging him to stop because she didn’t like him going down on her, no she was begging him to stop because it was starting to feel good.

‘’Felicity baby look at me.’’ He said after stopping and looking up at her. She opened her eyes and faced him. Her face was red and she looked out of breathe.

‘’It’s okay.’’ He smiled softly, stroking her inner thigh and Felicity looked up at him and he was almost struck by the love he saw in her eyes. ‘’There’s nothing to be ashamed of okay.’’ He smiled when he saw her lower her eyes. He knew her almost as good as Felicity knew him and he knew she would feel embarrassed by it.

Oliver grinned at her. ‘’You trust me right?’’ he asked and there was only one small ugly voice in his head saying that no she didn’t trust him. ‘’I do.’’ She said in a soft voice. ‘’Okay then we’re doing this.’’ He smiled as she nodded and he started moving back to his position between her legs.

Gently kissing her clitoris again, it didn’t take long for him to start hearing her moans again and Oliver realized there was no other sound that he would rather hear. He rested his hands on her thighs, holding them closely to help her deal with the need to move them away. Felicity suddenly spread her legs and rested them on his shoulders. Oliver started sucking her clitoris as her moans started getting louder and louder.

She was starting to feel a little bit looser now so he decided to move one hand from under her thigh and bring his fingers to the action. Oliver stroked her around her opening, when he came to her entrance he heard her let out a small ‘Yes’ so without moving his lips from her he softly put a finger inside of her. Not sure if she would be uncomfortable and if it would hurt. She felt so tight around her finger that it made him wonder how she would feel around him. Oliver moaned along with Felicity when he started thrusting the finger inside of her.

Felicity moaned his name and applied more pressure to the top of his head with her hand, begging him to take her over the edge.

‘’Pl-leas-se’’ she stuttered out and Oliver knew that she was close so he started moving his tongue and finger at the same time in fast pace. ‘’Let go sweetheart just let it go.’’ He muttered against her center and apparently the vibration of his voice against her center and his finger and tongue where too much for her because her head moved to the side and her legs started shaking around his head as she came.

Oliver looked at her and her panting started to slow down. He moved from between her legs and lowered her legs to the couch.

‘’Felicity.’’ He whispered softly with a small smile on his face as she opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes where bright blue as she grinned at him. ‘’T-that was-s amazing.’’ She muttered and he laughed.

He grabbed her panties from the ground and also her jeans. ‘’I would love for this to continue but I don’t feel like my little sister and my son seeing this.’’ He said and Felicity’s eyes widened.

‘’Oh frack!’’ she gasped and Oliver laughed as she stood up, snatching the panties from his dangling fingers and turned around giving him quite the view of her bare ass. which was just out of this world.

He groaned as he thought about taking her from behind and watch her ass move with every thrust he would make.

Felicity had already put her jeans on but she seemed to struggle to get the pants over her ass to which Oliver laughed and Felicity turned around glaring at him.

‘’It’s not funny.’’ She huffed and puffed until finally it went over her ass and she buttoned her jeans. ‘’I’m small and curvy but my ass is like Nicki Minaj. Do you know how hard it is too look for jeans or dresses that fit me without my ass trying to ruin everything!’’

Oliver grinned and hugged her as he palmed her ass. ‘’Well I don’t mind it. I actually quite love it.’’ he squeezed her ass making Felicity squeal and he chuckled as he placed a kiss on her temple. ‘’I’d like to thank whatever god there is for your body okay.’’

‘’Aaah I see you only lov- want me for my body.’’ Oliver noticed how she quickly changed whatever she would be saying but Oliver didn’t question her on it.

‘’I thought you only wanted me for my body too!’’ he joked with her and Felicity laughed, detangling herself from him as she slapped his chest. ‘’You wish Queen. Your body isn’t even that spectacular.’’

Before Oliver could open his mouth to speak a familiar voice broke their love fest. ‘’I leave for twenty minutes with Noah and I come back to hear you two talk about each other’s bodies?’’

Oliver turned around to see his little sister with her books in her hands and before he could question where she left Noah the little boy came in screaming that he had gotten a present from grandma Moira as he showed them the crocodile stuffed animal.

He grinned when Felicity gasped and went to him and kneeled down. ‘’Omygod that’s a scary looking animal. I don’t know if I can stay here. What if he eats me?’’ she asked and Noah giggled.

‘’I’ll protect you ‘Lissy!’’ he said very seriously and Felicity grinned at him. ‘’My hero.’’

Oliver kept on watching his girlfriend and his son interact with the biggest smile on his face. He didn’t even notice Thea standing next to him until she placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

‘’You’re very lucky big brother.’’ Oliver nodded with a smile. ‘’That I am little sister.’’ He grinned at her and Thea smiled back. ‘’Don’t forget to thank me for introducing you two and being the one that pretty much brought you two together at your wedding!’’ she said as she walked away and towards Felicity and Noah and insisting that Felicity would help her with her homework.

Oliver could see him getting married to her. He really could. He could see her being the mother of Noah and 4 more other kids. Four boys and one girl yes. He could see it all but first he had to tell his parents and Felicity’s father that they were together and he was not looking forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut. I always think I'm bad at writing smut lol especially when I look at other writers but hey I tried!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a new chapter right? I'm sorry for the delay, I promise updating will be a bit more now those two months because SUMMER VACATION!!

**August 24 th 2014**

Oliver had been thinking for a while now how Felicity and he would tell their parents that they were together.

He knew that Felicity was nervous to how her father would react and Oliver shared her nervousness. He knew that Felicity’s father was incredible protective of Felicity. It kind of scared him sometimes.

He also knew that his parents loved Felicity like she was their own child but he also knew that his father wouldn’t like the idea of them being together because of the age difference. His mother would be okay with it and would just want him to be happy.

Oliver also knew that they had to tell soon because Noah knew and he had already told his teacher.

-     **Earlier that day –**

_Oliver grumbled while trying to get his phone to work. He really had to get a new mobile phone but he wouldn’t admit that to his very young and stubborn girlfriend who would say tell him that she told him so._

_He was just a little bit too proud to admit that he was wrong and Felicity was right._

_He walked into the school of Noah and towards the classroom, ignoring the way some of the mothers of the children that went to this school were looking at him. It really should be illegal how some of them seemed to undress him with their eyes._

_Didn’t they have husbands at home?_

_Oliver shook his thoughts out of his head and walked into the classroom of Noah, smiling when he saw Noah drawing something at his table._

_‘’Hey buddy!’’_

_Noah looked up from his drawing and smiled brightly. ‘’DADDY!’’ he yelled and Oliver chuckled when Noah dropped everything and ran to him to hug him. Noah’s little hands wrapped around his legs as he pushed his face into Oliver’s knees. That’s how far he came._

_Oliver chuckled and ruffled his hair. ‘’Well you certainly look happy to see me buddy.’’_

_Noah nodded against his legs and muttered something against it which made Oliver frown because he sounded as if he stole a cookie and Oliver forced him to apologize to him._

_‘’What did you say Noah?’’_

_‘’I’m sorry.’’ He muttered in a thick voice that made Oliver frown and pull Noah away from him so that he could kneel in front of Noah and be at the same height. Oliver saw the tears shining in his eyes and Oliver wished that Felicity was here because she would know how to get whatever made Noah feel like this out of him and very fast._

_‘’Buddy you didn’t do anything wr-‘’_

_‘’Mister Queen can I speak with you.’’ Oliver looked up to see Noah’s teacher stare at him. Most of the times the woman had a warm smile on her face and was radiating happiness but right now  her expression looked as if one of the kids had ruined her favorite blouse._

_Oliver looked at Noah who didn’t look at him anymore._

_‘’Uehmm sure.’’ He frowned and looked at the teacher, waiting for her to begin and ‘talk’_

_Ms. Ronalds didn’t look very impressed and Oliver sighed knowing she would probably want to talk alone without Noah in the same room. ‘’hey Noah buddy, why don’t you go and wait outside. Miss Ronalds and I have to talk for a moment.’’_

_Noah nodded and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘please don’t be mad’ before his five year old self walked out of the door and closed it very softly behind him._

_‘’So what is it that you wanted to talk about?’’ Oliver asked. He knew it sounded quite rude but right now he couldn’t care. The way Ms. Ronalds was looking at him made him feel so judged._

_‘’I know you have a nanny named Felicity Smoak. Very sweet young girl.’’ Oliver nodded confused, having no clue to where this was heading too._

_‘’She’s a pretty thing right? She has this beauty about her that not a lot of guys see because she seems like the girl next door but then all of sudden on a day you see how gorgeous she really is and you just can’t **not** have her. No matter how old you are.’’ Ms. Ronalds snapped and Oliver felt as if someone just stomped him on his chest. _

_‘’W-what?’’ was the only thing he got out and he wanted to curse at the way his voice cracked._

_‘’Your son blurted it out on accident when the kids started teasing him about him not having a mother.’’_

_Oliver could feel the anger cursing through his veins._

_‘’Well maybe you should do something about the fact those kids tease him about the fact his mother left him instead of paying attention to who he says I am dating!’’ Oliver angrily said and glared at the teacher._

_Ms. Ronalds for her credit did look slightly uncomfortable at the statement._

_‘’Listen it’s not really any of my bu-‘’_

_‘’Hell no it’s not. Now if you excuse me I’m going to go home with my son and explain to him that he should beat the living hell out of those kids the next time they tease him about not having a mother if the teacher does not help him.’’ Oliver snapped and walked out of the classroom before the woman could even as much as breathe._

_\---_

Oliver clenched his teeth just thinking back, he should have said more. He should of have went to the principal of the school and tell the man what kind of shitty kids they had at their school but he didn’t.

He just took Noah with him who looked really scared as if Oliver would yell at him, all Oliver did was hug Noah and tell him how much that he loved him. Noah had just cuddled him and asked if he needed to work. He actually had to work but he didn’t feel like leaving his son like this so he called his secretary and made her cancel all the meetings he had and took a ‘sick day’

Now Noah was asleep in his bed while Oliver waited for Felicity to come and visit because he really did need to tell Felicity that it was time, it was time to tell their parents or else he was afraid maybe one of the kids from Noah’s class would tell their parents and obviously the parents would tell one of those gossip magazine’s to get some money and well…

The door opened and Oliver grinned when he saw Felicity walking in. she was wearing some denim jeans that had cuts in them and just some loose t-shirt that she had knotted at the waist so every time she walked he saw just a little glimpse of her silky white skin.

‘’Well hot Dammn..’’ he smirked and watched a small blush form on Felicity’s face. He loved that he could make her blush so easily.

Well maybe she was also blushing because she remembered what happened on the couch just last night.

Just the thought of going down on her made him groan just a little and his eyes flicked to Felicity who was looking at him, her face bright red and her lower lip pulled between her teeth.

‘’Don’t do that.’’ He whined to which she frowned and she looked so adorable yet sexy at the same time.

This girl was trying to kill him.

‘’Stop biting your lip and sit next to me, but not to close. We need to have a very serious conversation.’’ He begin and watched Felicity’s lips quirk up in a smile and soon it turned into a little giggle as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

‘’What is it?’’ she asked.

So Oliver began to explain, sometimes stopping when Felicity went and cursed out the teacher. Saying how she never liked the bitch (Felicity’s words, not his) and that this just made her hate Ms. Ronalds even more, oh and the most memorial of them all. How she promised that when she would pick up Noah again this week she would beat up the teacher until there was nothing left.

They got over how they should tell their parents and Oliver could see how nervous Felicity was.

‘’Babe, you don’t have to be nervous for anything. You know my parents love you like you’re their own, I have to be nervous about the fact your dad will probably want to beat me up.’’

‘’He would never since he loves me a lot and would only want me to be happy and when I tell him I’m happy with you than it’s okay!’’

Oliver chuckled.

‘’Well now that that has all been talked through why don’t you come closer and kiss me. I’ve missed those lips.’’

Felicity let out a loud laugh that made Oliver just feel like the luckiest man on the earth and when she softly placed her lips on his he just knew that he would never want any other woman than Felicity.

And that’s what he will tell his parents and Felicity’s father tomorrow when they will be visiting them and telling them that they’re a couple. He will tell her father that he would never hurt his daughter and hopefully that was enough.

He would marry Felicity Smoak and make her a Queen, he was sure of it. Nobody could stop it. Not even their parents if they were against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, but I hadn't written this one yet and it's 0:10 here right now so I quickly wrote this and now I'm going to bed, hopefully by Monday I have both 'что-то плохое' and this story updated again!


	14. Not a chapter. I'm sorry!

Hey everyone! 

I'm so incredible sorry for this not being a chapter after ages of this not being updated. I just ughh, it's not even really a writers block because I do know what I want in the future chapters of this story! It's just whenever I open my word document I write a few sentences and close it again. I can't get the energy to finish the chapter and constantly go back to writing my new story or to my Bratva story.. 

I think I need a small break from this story and just whenever I feel like it write. I won't upload this story for a while so I'm so sorry for the people who are reading this, I'll think I will start uploading again when I have like three chapters written so whenever this happens again that I won't let you guys be without a chapter so long. 

again I am so sorry and I hope you all can forgive me? 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments are very welcome!


End file.
